Persona 4- Genuine Bonds
by ThePersonaFan
Summary: Chie Satonaka and Yu Narukami have been together for just about a year. But when this new threat rises, they may need more personas, and more persona users. Things get even more complicated when it turns out Chie is... Well, just read to find out! Implied AU. Reviews are appreciated, as this is my first fanfiction. Chie/Yu Kanji/Naoto Yukiko/Yosuke
1. I want to protect you

_~8.02 Evening in the Amagi Inn_

"You liked him. Didn't you."

Yukiko looked shocked in response, but quietly responded.

"…yes."

Chie looked sad, but responded "I can go break up with him right now if you want. I don't want to make you-"

"No!"

This shocked both Chie and Yukiko.

"…Sorry. Yu-kun really seems to like you, and you like him. I don't want to take away your happiness."

"But, at the cost of your happiness?! What good will that do?!"

"I want you to be happy. That's that. I'll get over it. I'll find something else."  
"Are you sure?"  
"100%!" Yukiko smiled.

"Thanks Yukikio" Chie was beaming with joy.

"But, there are a few conditions."

"Which are?"

"You are beautiful. Never say he 'settled for you' or anything. He chose you because Yu-kun has excellent taste. And, we will never let a boy ruin are friendship."

"Of course Yukiko! And thank you."

_About a year later daytime at the train station_

"I swear, your visit felt so short." Kanji complained.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, but don't worry; it'll be as soon as possible!" Yu responded.

"You better!" Said Marie.

"I'll miss you senpai! Love you!" Rise shouted. Everyone looked at her surprised, except Chie, who looked a little upset.

"Rise-chan… may I talk to you over there?" said Yukiko looking towards the ground.

"Hm? Sure."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, which Naoto broke.

"I'm sorry Chie and Yu- senpai. I know that makes you uncomfortable."

"That kinda came out of nowhere." Yosuke replied

"Don't worry about it guys! It just caught me off guard!" Chie reassured.

Teddie had just spoken up now, surprisingly. "Not to worry Sensei and Chie-chan! I'll hold up the fort while you're gone!"

_Meanwhile_

"Rise-chan, we discussed this already."

"Oh comeon senpai! I'm just messing around!"

"You know that makes her uncomfortable, though. I think you might be subconsciously attacking her."

"…"

"I know how you feel, but he chose her, and we must move on."

"…I thought I got over him, but I guess not."

"Getting over someone you loved is difficult. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm happy for them though! Honestly, even I was surprised when that came out."

"*giggle* I doubt Chie is mad. Just try not to do that. Remember Chie, despite the confident front she puts on. Is somewhat self- conscious."

"Okay Senpai!"

_Back with the others_

"Sorry about that Chie-Senpai."

"Oh forget about it!" Chie smiled.

"So Teddie. What did you mean by, 'hold up the fort'?"

"I'll protect Chie-chan in your absence sensei!"

"Aww Teddie that's so sweet! But… why would I need protecting. Inaba has been pretty safe ever since the Labrys incident. Plus, it's not like I'm helpless."

"Um… I'm not sure. I just, really want to."

"As usual, Teddie makes no sense."

"How rude!"

Everyone, even Teddie, couldn't help but laugh laughed at Yosuke's snarky remark.

'Anyways, it's about time I get going, I'm happy to see how much you've all grown."

Teddie couldn't resist. "Rise-chan has grown the most though!"

They say the ensuing facepalms could be heard from years to come.


	2. Missing!

_~September .02 Junes daytime_

Naoto's POV

"Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to meet me Teddie."

"I always have time for a lovely lady like you Nao-chan!"

Teddie never changes. He may be a little overbearing sometimes, no pun intended, but he's very reliable and very sweet at times.

"You've been hanging out with Chie-Senpai a lot recently. Any particular reason?"

"Oh Nao-chan, are you jealous?! "

"No."

"Shot down so quickly and fiercely! Like some sort of animal! Anyways… I just feel like, I have to protect her. Yosuke said something about a 'crush'? It sounds painful! "

"Do you harbor any romantic feelings for her?"

"Honestly… after Sensei left a little while ago, I haven't been flirting with her. I've been flirting with everyone but her. It just… doesn't feel right. I want to protect her… for Sensei."

"Interesting. Thank you Teddie. You've given me some things to think about."

"Does this mean I get a victory smooch?!"

"No."

"Two for the price of one! A sexy bear continues to live in an oppressive world!"

I walk away chuckling at Teddies antics.

Chie-Senpai is in perfect tune with her body. If my theory is correct, Chie-Senpai knows. I'm planning on confronting her today. We'll see how things turn out.

_Amagi Inn_

*knock knock*

"Hello?"

"Yes, is Chie-Senpai home?"

"She's not here. I checked her room and she was gone!"

"E-excuse me?!"

"I'm just kidding. She went upstairs and left for Yukiko's about an hour later."

"Um, yes thank you."

That was a shocker. I thought Chie-Senpai had gone missing. I shouldn't be so paranoid.

_Later that night..._

"Chie-Senpai is missing!"

For the first time in my life, I think I heard Senpai lose his cool.

"WHAT!"

"No one can find her! We've looked everywhere!"

"I'm coming back to Inaba right now!"

"Can you even do that?"

"My parents will understand! I'm on my way! Keep looking for her! I beg of you!"

"We will! Thank you Senpai! Before you leave… I think Chie Senpai might be pregnant."

"!"

I swear I heard him gasp, albeit quietly.

"We need to find her."

It seems Senpai regained his composure.

"Of course Senpai!"

Just as I hung up, everyone else came to me.

"Any luck?"

"Nothing. Damn it!"

Yosuke-Senpai was just as upset as the rest of us. Except Yukiko-Senpai… She was even worse.

"Yukiko-Senpai, are you sure she wasn't at your house."

"Positive. She never called or anything!""

"What could have made her run away?"

Rise-san and I were both confused, but I had my suspicions.

"We're all tired and stressed. We've searched high and low for her. We should call it a day and continue tomorrow."

"You raise a good point Kanji-kun. We shall continue tomorrow."

"But what if she left Inaba?! Then she'll be getting farther and farther by the second. We can't afford to waste time! If you all are going to give up so easily, then I'll do it myself! Do you even care about her at all?! "

"Yukiko! If you don't relax we'll never find her! Freaking out won't help anybody, so calm down!"

"…I'm sorry everyone… I'm sorry Yosuke."

"We all know how you feel. Y'know Yukiko, Chie reacted the same way when you got kidnapped. You shouldn't feel too bad."

"Thank you again Yosuke-kun ."

After we successfully manage to calm down Yukiko-senpai, we headed home.

_September. 03 Junes Daytime._

Yosuke's POV

"Teddie hurry up! We've gotta look for Chie!"

"Why do we have to work anyway? Can't we just tell your Dad we have to look for her?"

"He'll tell the police. That's bad for multiple reasons. One, that could scare the public into thinking the kidnappings have returned. Two, her parents could find out, as far as they know, she's having a sleepover at Yukiko's house. We don't want anyone to get panicked. So hurry up so we can go on break and search for her!"

"Alrighty. I gonna mustard all my courage and-"

"Comeon that's not even a bear pun!... Teddie? Teddie?"

I walked over to him to see what happened.

"Teddie?"

He turned around and stared at me horrified.

"Ted?! What's wrong?!"

"…Chie-Chan's in the TV world…"

"Sweet! So all we have to do is go in and pick her up!"

"...You don't understand. She's not alone. There's two of her..."

After that, my expression matched Teddies perfectly.


	3. True Companions

To help distinguish who's talking, Kanji calls Yu Yu-Senpai, Rise calls him Senpai, Naoto calls him Yu-san, Yosuke and Chie both call him Yu, but Yosuke also says partner, Yukiko calls him Yu-kun, and Teddie calls him Sensei.

_September. 03 Junes Rooftop Daytime._

Yu's POV

"Yu-Senpai?!"

I swear Kanji looks as if his eyes will pop out of his head.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I came when Naoto contacted me about Chie. Any luck?"

"Well, we know where she is, but I wouldn't call it luck. She's in the TV world…"

"That's great! Then let's go talk to her!"

"No Kanji, not great. Horrible."

"R-right. Horrible."

"You don't have any ideas why it's bad, do you Kanji? Yosuke-Senpai, please explain to him and anyone else who doesn't know why it so bad."

"H-hey Rise you don't know either do you?!"

"That's not important right now!"

"Guys, now's not the time to be messing around. It's understandable that neither of you would know why you're upset. Chie's shadow is their too,"

"!"

"I don't get it either. According to that Evil Shadow guy, Chie would have had to either deny her shadow again, or a bond would have had to been completely broken."

I looked away from everyone. Could Chie hate me because…

"Got something on your mind Yu?"

"Huh? I'm sorry. I zoned out there for a second."

"Keep your head in the game partner."

"Why would she run away in the first place?" Yukiko pondered.

"She couldn't have known her shadow would come back. Something probably happened and she went in to clear her head. But what? " Rise responded.

"I highly doubt her shadow returned due to a shattered bond. Yosuke-Senpai, if you don't mind me asking, have you seen any signs of her rejecting her shadow?"

"No. I don't want to say exactly what her shadow talked about, but I can guarantee she hasn't gone back on her word."

"Maybe there are other ways to lose a persona that we don't know about."

"Could be Yukiko. We didn't even know you could lose personas until we met the evil shadow guy."

"If her shadow has appeared, then a "reality" has probably appeared too, since Chie's shadow originally appeared at Yukiko's castle."

"That's right Sensei! Chie-chan and Yosuke!"

"We should hurry then. Theoretically, we have infinite time to save her since the fog is gone, but we shouldn't delay. I'm going to make some preparations, and meet you in the electronics department. Is that ok with everyone?"

I smile to find everyone respond positively. We will save you Chie.

_September. 03 TV World Daytime._

"Yu-San. You seem troubled. What's on your mind?"

"…"

"It's best you don't go into battle with something weighing you down so much. It's very obvious you're worried about Chie- Senpai, but maybe talking about it would clear your mind."

Oh Naoto. You really have grown since then. I remember the day you didn't want anything to do with us.

"You know about how Chie could be pregnant, right?"

"Of course. I was the one who informed you after all."

"I had my suspicions as well. Between when I left and now, Chie had been asking if I really love her. A lot."

"How did you respond?"

"I said I did. Asking so much won't change my answer. I wouldn't have done…what I did… if I didn't."

"I see. Was there anything else that tipped you off?"

"She said she had been feeling sick recently. And she's had some fatigue. She insisted that she's just tired, and she missed me, but I was suspicious."

"I'm sorry, I got a little off topic. I'm worried about how a bond could have been broken. If she is pregnant, I'm scared that… maybe she hates me now…"

"Yu-san… You should have seen the look on her face when she found out you were coming back. We were all excited, but Chie-Senpai, *chuckle* she looked like she was about to cry she was so happy. Chie-Senpai isn't that petty. She'd be upset and confused, but to hate you for it, of course not. Honestly, you both share the blame, to be blunt. You've told me about how you were there for her when she beat those hooligans who threatened that child and Yukiko-Senpai. You two spent Christmas and Valentine's Day together, and I'm sure there are other events I'm unaware of. I'm sure the bond between you two hasn't faltered in the slightest."

"…Thank you, Naoto."

Naoto is very articulate. She always knows just what to say.

"I found her!" Rise pointed in the direction Chie was. "She's that way!"

I guess it's time.

_September. 03 Chie's Nursery Daytime._

"Wow. This looks like some sort of messed up nursery."

Kanji was right. This was the reality Chie created. But what does this have to do with Yukiko?

"What would Chie be hiding from us that has to do with a nursery?"

Yukiko basically just confirmed what I was thinking. It seems everyone is catching on now…

"Hey Yu, do you know anything this?"

Before I could answer, we heard a voice.

"Did you come to pick up your baby?"

"!"

"You'd better hurry; I think she's getting restless!" Chie's voiced mocked.

"Yosuke, Teddie, Yukiko, come with me. Kanji and Naoto, form an independent team."

"Got it Yu-Senpai!"

"Leave it to us."

Last year, three of my friends and me would try to get to the top of a dungeon, and the remaining investigation team members would form another team which explored the dungeon mainly. Occasionally we would run into each other, but oddly enough, it didn't happen as often as you think it would.

"I'll back you up as always Senpai!"

"Alright, let's go guys!"

With that, we entered the nursery.

_Hello. Are you here for…Satonaka? Pickup is on the top floor._

"Of course it is."

I don't need to waste time. I need to head straight for the stairs. Ok, I just need to run past this shadow, and I'll be there.

Well that didn't work out well at all…

"Yukiko, didn't you say something about your personas reverting back to third tier after golden week?"

"Yes, all of ours did."

"Then go for burning petals!"

"Turn to scarlet!"

On command, Yukiko used her persona's signature move, burning petals. Damn, all of them survived.

"The enemies are weak against wind!"

"Got it Rise!"

Now, it's time strike them all.

"Should we show 'em who's boss?!"

"Of course"

"All right!"

Really? After all that they still survived?

"One more we can do this!"

Wait? What's that shadow doing? Is it, oh shoot.

"Yukiko!"

Oh wow. Yosuke's on top of his game after so long. He took that God's Hand like a champ.

"Yosuke-kun! Diarahan!"

"Whew, thanks Yukiko. Garudyne!"

Sweet, that finished off the shadow.

"Yosuke-kun, are you sure you're okay?"

"I wouldn't be without that diarahan. Thanks."

"You wouldn't have needed it if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry."

"Ah you worry too much. I wouldn't hesitate to do it again for any of you."

"…Yes. Thank you."

? Yukiko looks a little, disappointed. I shouldn't worry about it.

"Yuki-chan! Are you embearessed?"

"What?! No?!"

"Come on guys. Let's press on."

Ok. Second floor.

_Hey girls, let's get out of here. It's everybody's favorite whore!_

"?! Did someone say that to Chie-Senpai! Ugh people like that make me so angry!"

"No one makes fun of Chie-Chan like that! RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRRRRR!"

"...Nursery...whore…Chie ran away. I think I'm starting to get what's going on…"

Ok, nothing interesting on this floor, I guess I'll progress now.

_I don't ever want to see you near him again! Or any of those kids you hang out with! They've obviously been a bad influence to you!_

"Hey Sensei? Is that her Mama? Why wouldn't she want us around her? Is it because of me…? I didn't protect her like I promised I would. You kept your promise, and I didn't keep mine… Are you mad Sensei?"

"Teddie, don't worry about it. You protected her as much as you could. How could you know she'd enter the TV? Even if you did, how would you know her shadow would reemerge? I'm very proud of you Teddie. I'm sure Chie is too."

"Thank you Sensei. You're so beary kind."

Fourth floor

_Chie. I… I can't be friends with someone like you, who would throw your life away._

That was Yukiko's voice!

"I never said that! I would never abandon her!"

"Of course you didn't Yukiko. You're too kind for that."

"…Yosuke…"

Fifth Floor. That taunting voice returned.

"Oh, you're making good progress. Your little baby is getting restless."

There must be a mini-boss on this floor. On the plus side, we're about halfway done.

"Hey Yu! Let's try this door!"

"…Senpai! There's a powerful foe beyond this door! Are you ready?"

"Ready. Brace yourselves!"

Is that… a baby?

_Momentary Child_

…Hey I remember this thing.

"Teddie, go for a bufudyne!"

"Alrighty Sensei! Bearsona!"

As I thought, it's weak to ice.

"It's time to get wild!"

"Let's go for it."

"Alrighty! RRRAAAWWRRR"

The enemy survived, as expected.

"Agidyne!"

That did nice damage, but the momentary child still seems strong.

Is that, damn!

"Partner! Diarahan!"

"Thanks, Yosuke."

"That thing doesn't play (by) bear the rules! It didn't have primal force last time!"

I need a persona good against physical…

"Siegfried! God's hand!"

"Excellent Yu-kun! Mind Charge!"

That next spells gonna hit like a truck. Yukiko's our best mage looking solely at numbers.

"Bearfudyne!"

"Teddie, bufudyne again, I have an idea!"

"As you command Sensei! Bearfudyne!"

"Everyone, attack while it's down!"

"Brave Blade!"

"God's Hand!"

"The scent of flowers wafts."

"It's getting weaker! Keep it up!"

I heard a quiet whisper. "Primal force."

"Gah!"

"Yosuke-kun!"

"God's hand."

Yukiko?!

"Yukiko!"

Damn, Yukiko's down.

"Teddie, Sameracarn!"

"With pleasure sensei!"

"Ow… thank you Teddie!"

We need to finish this now!

"Brave Blade!"

Go Yosuke, finishing the enemy with a critical no less!

"Phew, don't scare me like that, I would have been fine."

"But now we're even Yosuke-kun!" Yukiko said with a smile. Yosuke smiled back at her.

"Yay we won!"

"No need to stay here; let's get the key and go."

Sixth Floor

_Great, just what our school needs, another whore._

"Hey look who it is."

"Hey Yu-Senpai, have you been hearing those voices too?"

"Yes, I have."

"I wonder what it means. Regardless, we need to hurry, Chie-Senpai seems really upset."

"Indeed."

"Yu-san. This isn't right. We'd best be prepared for the worst."

Seventh Floor

_Chie… I thought you were better than this. I respected you. _

"Hey, it's Akky!"

"There's no way Akihiko-san would know about this. So that means no one said any of this to Chie. This must be how she'll think we'll react."

"Last year, I think the voices we'd hear was either the victims insecurities, or what others have said. I wonder why it's different now." Yosuke said.

"Something weird is really going on. Only a few more floors!" As Yukiko says, it's only a little more.

Eighth floor

_No. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone! I can't do this by myself! I'm sorry! Please!_

"Senpai! Chie-Senpai is on the next floor!"

"Rise, make sure to inform Kanji and Naoto! We'll get together on the next floor!"

"Got it!"

Ninth Floor

"Chie!"

"Yu-kun! Everyone! When did you get here?!"

Besides Chie, the only things in this small room are the white walls, the stairs to the previous floor, and small steps onto a door.

"We came to rescue you."

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"The nose knows Chie-chan!"

"…So you guys know huh. I'm assuming you guys heard a lot on your way up here."

"We will discuss that later Chie-Senpai. Can you explain how you got here?"

"I entered the TV world to clear my head, and I saw the studio again. I wandered around until I was surrounded by this weird place. I've been climbing this place until I reached this room, which I can't enter for some reason. I'm assuming this is my reality huh. I guess you can all guess why…"

"Chie, I take it you can't use your persona?"

"What made you think that Yu-kun? I still have her."

"You do?!"

"Yeah. Wait, has my shadow appeared?!"

"I smelt her Chie-chan! And we heard her on the way up!"

"I can promise you I still have her."

It's Chie's tarot card! It looks like she's telling the truth.

"…Do you want to enter?"  
"!"

"Satonaka. Amagi. Come to the door."

"What do we have to lose I guess."

"Alright, Chie."

Hey the door opened!

"Brace yourselves everyone! We're probably going to have to fight!"

"…What?! My…My…"

?! It's Chie's shadow, and Yukiko's! Chie and Yukiko's shadows are staring at each other. This is new.

"**You slut! Whore! I won't defile my Inn's name by continuing to be friends with a pregnant teenager!"**

…Yukiko wouldn't say that. Even if she was angry, she wouldn't go that far…

"**I'm sorry Yukiko! Don't go!"**

"**Don't talk to me ever again! Leave my sight. I no longer wish to associate with you. Not only did you get impregnated, but by the crush I allowed you to date! You betrayed me!"**

Shadow Yukiko ran off after that, being followed by shadow Chie.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I promise, I never said that!"

Hey, the Shadows are back!

"**Of course Yukiko! And thank you."**

*Shadow Chie vanishes*

"Oh, this is when Yu-kun and Chie started dating!"

"**(To herself) I'm happy for her, but at the same time, I'm upset. Is there something wrong with me? Did I say something to upset him? Does he hate how I laugh? I'm annoying, aren't I…? Why would he choose me? I run an Inn, yet I can't even cook… I pushed him and Yosuke-kun into that lake; I'm surprised they even talked to me after that. They're such good people. I'm glad he didn't try to date Chie and myself at the same time. *S**hadow Yukiko started to cry***Who would want me?! Why do I try?! Yu-kun…**

Yukiko… I know she was upset, but I didn't know I made her doubt herself…

"Yukiko. I…I…"

"Sorry you had to hear that Chie. Sorry Yu-kun."

Chie's shadow is back. Oh no, they're facing us. I know what's gonna happen…

"**You're scared. You're scared how your friends, parents, and peers will react to you getting knocked up!"**

"**You're jealous. You thought you managed to get over him, but deep down you're still bitter about what happened. There's a hole in your heart, and it will never leave because of him."**

Neither of them are saying anything. They're just accepting the verbal beating from their shadows.

"**You can't hide it forever. Soon everyone will know. And they will all leave you. Who wants to be friends with the class whore?"**

"**You try your best to forget. He chose Chie. Chie is a good person. That's what you tell yourself."**

"**You love your precious boyfriend. But does he love you enough to stay with a pregnant dumbass?"**

"**Are you even good enough for anyone? Do you deserve anyone? Probably not. Who'd wanna go for a bitch like you?"**

"**Even if by some off chance your friends don't abandon you, what about your parents? They'll probably make it so you'll never see your precious Yu-kun again."**

"**Just give up. Be a loner for the rest of your life. It's not like you have any other options."**

"Chie! Yukiko! You guys know what to…"

"**AHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"**

"Chie! Yukiko!"

They didn't even get a chance to respond! Their shadows went berserk! But, they look different. Chie's was similar, but colored like Haredo-no-Okami, and she had a childlike appearance this time. Yukiko's was similar to a Red Hyena. I think I read somewhere that it symbolizes jealousy. How fiting.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but we'll just do what we always do! Ready?!"

Looks like everyone's prepared. Just hold on Chie and Yukiko!

**I am a shadow!** Shadow Chie announced.

**The darkness inside your hearts, and the breaker of bonds. **But what Shadow Yukiko said was new.

**If you're so scared to face life, why don't I end it for you?!**

**I'll end your suffering right here, right now!**

"We'll ask question later, right now we gotta take these guys down!" Yelled Yosuke.

"Right. Rise, scan!"

"Your weakness is… Huh?!"

"What is it Rise?!"

"It blocks everything but physical, use that or use break spells! They also seem to have moves we've never seen before, watch out!"

"Can do! Kanji, power charge! Teddie! Ice break! Naoto, Mind Charge! Yosuke, Masukukaja! I'll power charge!"

Everyone is perfectly coordinated as usual.

"**Malympha!"**

Malympha? Hey! Is this place flooding?!

"Are you guys alright?!"

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you Rise."

"**Mafloria!"**

Mafloria? Are those flower petals?!

"Damn. Teddie, we need healing!"

"Mediarahan!"

Those skills hit kinda hard! "Floria" kinda reminds me of that skill Yukiko used back during that tournament. Although I've never seen "lymphia".

"Now it's our turn! Go all out guys! Kanji, we're going for Shadow Chie! Everyone else, go for Shadow Yukiko!"

"God's Hand!"

"Primal Force!"

"Alright, we'll power charge again!"

"Got it Yu-Senpai!"

"Brave Blade!"

"Ready Teddie!"

"Of course Nao-chan!"

"Bufudyne!"

Alright, not bad!

"Dragon Charge!"

"Floria!"

Shit, both are coming for me!

"Not so fast! Brave Blade!"

"Nice save Yosuke!"

"You're not so bad yourself Partner!"

"Change! Izanagi! Kanji, you and me!"

"Primal Force!"

Izanagi's pretty strong, but Kanji just tears through enemies like nothing!

"Bearsona! Matarukaja!"

"Good thinking Teddie! Bufudyne!"  
"Wind Break!"

"Dragon Charge!"

"Teddie move!"

Thanks to that Masukukaja, Teddie was faster than usual.

"Marakukaja!"

"Naoto! Let's go for a double Garudyne!"

"Yes Senpai! Garudyne!"

"**That all you got, I'm just getting started!"**

"**HAHAHAHA! You're so powerful! But not as strong as us!"**

Oh no! They're going for "themselves"!

"Chie!"

"…Huh? Whoa!"

Chie… I won't let you get hurt. I won't let you go! Damn, it stings! But at least Chie's alright.

'Yukiko!"

"Yosuke-kun?"

"Ugh, dammit! Don't worry, we've got this!"

"A-are you ok?"

"What do you expect?" Yosuke smirked.

"Megidoloan!"

While not very strong, that did catch the shadows off guard.

"Elec Break! Go to town Yu-senpai!"

"Thanks Kanji! Ziodyne!"

"**Dammit you asshole! Dragon charge!"**

"Sensei! "

Damn that hurt! Must have been a critical.

"**Malympha!"**

"I can't bear this! Mediarahan!"

"Thanks Teddie!"

"Not a problem Sensei."

"**Diarahan!"**

"Oh hell no! Primal Force!"

"**Gah! You moron!"**

"**Mind Charge!"**

They're both charged up!

"**Malympha!" "Mafloria!"**

"Justice is with me!"

"Good call Naoto!"

"Yu-kun…"

"Chie!"

"Let me help…"

"No! Stay back! AHH!"

Damn that shadow chie. She hits so damn hard!

"Yu-kun…"

"Come on; is the "kun" really necessary anymore?"

"No… it isn't. Yu..." Aw she's blushing.

"Now stay here!"

"…ok Yu."

"Wind break!"

"Ice Break!"

"Izanagi! Ziodyne!"

"All yours! Bufudyne!"

"**Don't act like you really care! I know you're going to leave me, and never come back!"**

"**Magarudyne!"**

"Kanji! Senpai!"

"**Yu-kun, you're the only one for me!"**

"**Maziodyne!"**

"Teddie! Yosuke-Senpai!"

"Chie… I can't just sit and let them get hurt!"

"Neither can I! Sorry Yu…"

"Persona!"

Naoto is still up and fighting her hardest. Wait… Chie? Yukiko?

"Taste my Fist!"

"Agidyne!"

"Chie! Yukiko! Get back!"

"I won't let you lose Yu!"

"We'll protect you guys!"

"**You…!"**

"**Stay back!"**

"Mediarahan!"

I shot Chie an angry look. But then, I smiled at her. When she makes up her mind, there's nothing I can do.

"Yukiko. Don't push yourself too hard! Same goes for you Chie!"

We all got up, we refuse to lose here.

Yosuke is running up to shadow Yukiko. Whoa, he scored a critical hit! I'll follow up!

"Should we show 'em who's boss?!"

"Damn straight."

"OK!"

"Everyone ready? Get set!"

"Don't fall behind!"

"Yeah, go go go!"

"Primal Force!"

"Gigantic fist!"

"Megidoloan!"

"**Damn. I won't lose here!"**

"**You continue to hurt us Yu-kun! I hate you!"**

"I am thou. There!"

Nice heal Yukiko!

"Yukiko!"  
"On my way!"

Looks like there going for twin dragons! A flower bloomed while a dragon surrounded it. In a flash, the shadows took a lot of damage!

"Garudyne!"

"Ziodyne!"

"Quick! Finish 'em off!"

"Turn to Scarlet!"

"God's Hand!"

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

"Yay! We're the bearst around!"

"Chie. Yukiko. You know the drill."

"I was scared. Scared of how everyone would judge me. How I would handle being pregnant. But. I won't run away. I'm gonna face this head on."

"Yu-kun, will always hold a special place in my heart. He's important to me. And I was upset when they started going out. But they have a special bond. A bond that cannot be broken. I would be a horrible person to try and break that bond. And I think… I think I've moved on…"

"You're me. And I'm you."

Both shadows nodded as they turned into Personas. Chie's was a humanoid, who had dragon like features. She called herself "Otohime". Yukiko's is wearing a dress tha covers her whole body. She looked surprisingly human for someone who was a hyena not long ago. She called herself, "Chujo-Hime". Both disappeared into their owners hands.

"Chie!"

"Yukiko!"

"We're fine… just tired."

"Thank you guys.

"No problem."

"So… will you all stay with me… as I go through this?"

"Is that even a question? Of course Chie!"

"I'm with you all the way Chie-Senpai!"

"Yay! Chie-chan's gonna have a baby!"

"I'll help as much as I can!"

"While I can't say I approve of what you and Yu-san did. I'll always stand by your side."

"Chie. You're my best friend. Nothing will drive us apart."

"Chie… I will never leave you. I promise. We're in this together."

I don't want to let go of you… Hm? Chie is shaking…

"*sniff* I…I…I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

"Let's get out of here. Tomorrow, hopefully this place will have reverted to its green landscape."

_Many months earlier…_

"*sniff* *sniff*"

"Yukiko?"

"Yosuke-kun? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cry… it just happened."

"Forget that! Why are you crying in the first place?!"

"This… boy I liked. He… he chose someone else."

"Oh… you're heartbroken…"

"Yo-Yosuke-kun? What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm hugging you because you're sad. I know how hard heartbreak is. Believe me. But I believe there is a guy out there who would love to have you."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie about this? So what if you're not perfect. No one is. I'm sure as hell not. You're a beautiful girl anyone would die to have. Please don't cry. Here, let me get that for you."

"…Yosuke-kun."

"Now, let me see that beautiful smile."

"…*smiles*"

"Good! Don't wanna scare off all those suitors! …Hey why are you crying again?"

"It's… It's for something else. Thank you Yosuke-kun. You're very sweet."

"H-hey! Where'd that come from? And s-stop blushing!"

"You first!"

"Huh, I'm blushing?!"

"You didn't notice? Snk…PSHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"*sigh* At least you're laughing. Don't worry Yukiko. It's only a matter of time before that knight of yours comes for you!"

_Present day_

"Yosuke-kun… how did I not see him before…?"

_That night_

"Igor! Margaret!"

"Hello Yu-san. It is a pleasure to see you again. It seems you cannot stay out of trouble, *chuckle*."

"You sure have your hands full."

"Oh, you know about that."

"Of course we do. However, there are more pressing matters. We did not summon you here, but it was this boy next to Igor."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. What's your name?"

The boy dressed in velvet room clothing looked at me and said.

"…Makoto Yuuki. It's a pleasure."

And that's all for chapter 3! God that took a long time to write, but it was worth it! I hope you all enjoy this almost 4000 word chapter! So, Chie and Yukiko have new personas, what will happen next? And about the obvious plot holes in this chapter, hopefully they will all be answered in time. In addition, that little flashback between Yosuke and Yukiko hopefully may have made the "Yoskiko" less forced, if it was anyway. You may notice I switched between present and past tense a few times, but present tense is hard, so I hope you understand. I'll try to keep a consistent tense in future chapters. As always, criticism is appreciated!


	4. Tatsumi Port Island!

"Hey ladies and gentle bears! It's everyone's favorite neighborhood Teddie! I'm here to tell you a little about this story and such! First, assume this is an alternate universe. The writer has no way of knowing when the "Malevolent Entity" case is wrapped up, so for all he knows, this could be interfering with the persona timeline. Second, the writer has school, so don't expect this to be updated constantly. He tries to shoot for weekly however. Third, he appreciates all the people who are interested in his story! I mean, obviously you're all waiting for Teddie to get some action, am I right? … Fourth, he hopes you don't hate him for how he handled a certain beloved character in the persona universe, you'll know when we get to him or her. Now, enjoy the story!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Yu's POV

"I'm…"

"Oh, I know who you are, Yu Narukami a.k.a Mr. Seeker of Truth. I know all about how you and your comrades saw through the fog of deception and reached out to the truth. How you took down a God."

"I see. Why did you summon me here?"

"I hate to ask, but I need your help. You see, there's something going on at my old residence, Tatsumi Port Island"

"Oh, I know that place."

"Good, that saves time. There is mysterious shadow activity going on there. I want you to investigate it."

"Shadow activity? Why don't the shadow operatives handle it?"

"They are, but they only sent two, an old friend of mine, and a friend of yours. They don't believe it's a big problem, and are mainly focusing on the Malevolent Entity. I feel it's more than that. I want you and the rest of the investigation team to go check it out. Don't worry; I have an 'agent' so to speak to assist you."

"I'd love to, but as you probably know, I have my girlfriend, and school. Is it really so big a threat where we would need so many persona users?"

"School won't be a problem."

"Well, my parents are away again, so I could do it theoretically."

"Also, your girlfriend if perfectly safe to come as well. My 'agent' will explain why. I recommend you bring her along."

"…Are you sure she'll be safe?"

"I promise. I know how it feels to be in love with someone, and I wouldn't let you put her in danger unless it was necessary and safe."

"Not to be rude, but how do I know I can trust you?"

"Why would Igor let someone in this room who isn't trustworthy?"

"Good point. Ok, I'll trust you. But I swear if anything happens to Chie or anyone else-"

"It won't. You have my word."

"…I'll hold you to that."

Makoto smiled.

"Good. You're probably wondering about why the TV World behaved so differently. I bended the rules a little bit."

"You can do that!? Wait… your voice. It was you that told Chie and Yukiko to enter that door!"

"Yes. Why that was necessary will be answered in due time. As for how…"

As he said that a card I've never seen before flew down into his hand.

"The power of the universe is a powerful thing. It's similar to the world that you possess. One more thing. I have two sisters. One on the island, and another with you."

"Wait. Are you talking about Naoto?"

"Who else on your team looks anything like me? Tell both of them I love them, and we will meet again. My other sister's name is Minako."

"I will. But before I leave, I need to ask you a question."

"Go for it."

"Just, who are you, and why can't you do anything?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say I have my own role to fulfill. One I cannot leave."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Yu Narukami. You have my eternal thanks."

_~September .03 Dojima Household daytime_

"How nostalgic."

Once again, I was back in the Dojima Household. Needless to say, Nanako and my uncle were very surprised.

"_Big Bro!?"_

"_What are you doing back here?"_

"_I have some unfinished business here. My parents have another job to do, so we killed to birds with one stone."_

"_I see. I wish she would have called me first."_

"_You're always welcome here big bro!"_

"_It's pretty late, you should get to sleep."_

"_Thank you uncle."_

Well, I guess I'd better get ready for the school.

_Downstairs_

"Good Morning big bro!"

"Morning Nanako. Where's your dad?"

"He's still asleep."

"Ah. How have you been?"

"I've been a good girl Big Bro!"

"Good to hear."

"Let's walk to school together after breakfast!"

"Sure."

_~September .03 Junes after school_

"Good, everyone's here."

"Thank you everyone for coming. We shall now commence the discussion of what the hell happened yesterday."

"Thank you Yosuke. I have a few answers about it."

"Is that so partner? Enlighten us."

"So. Chie and Yukiko's shadows reappearing. It was due to an ally of mine, so to speak."

"An ally that caused our shadows to reappear?"

"It was so you'd get another persona I'm assuming, since we have a job to do. We need to return to Tatsumi Port Island."

"The place we played the King's Game? Ooo! Are we going on vacation!?"

"No. Apparently there's some shadow activity over there. We need to investigate it."

I proceeded to tell them everything Makoto told me.

"I'm sorry, did you say his name was Makoto!? And something about a Minako!?"

"Yes. Do you know them?"

"I've heard stories about them from my Grandfather. He's my late older brother. I'm not sure what happened of Minako though."

"You have a brother Naoto? Why didn't you tell us?"

"There was no point. What we would have to gain from that? While we're talking about this, they both died with my parents in a car accident."

"Before we go on about helping dead brothers and finding apparently living sisters, didn't you say this was all a dream?"

"Yes."

"So why should we go risk our lives and skip school over a dream?"

"Um… it's a long story; you'll just have to trust me on this one."

"…I don't know partner."

"I say we do it."

"Whoa Naoto. I see you have a bad side!"

"It's not that! I…want to see this older sister."

"We don't even know if this is true or not."

"It's still a possibility."

"Yu-kun, you found out about Naoto-kun's siblings from a dream?"

"That's right."

"Well, that seems too weird to be a coincidence. I think you're on to something."

"You're instinct hasn't been wrong before Yu-Senpai!"

"I trust you Senpai!"

"Wait, are we really doing this?"

"Why not? We can't just let those shadows do whatever the hell they want!"

"Guys, we're skipping school over a dream! Am I the only one skeptical about this?"

"I have my doubts, but I have faith in this Makoto. I'm worried about Chie, but he says she'll be safe, and we'll find out why later."

"*sigh* Well. Is everyone in then?"

*AWWOOO*

"!?"

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

*AWWOOO*

The fox has been with us for quite some time. She would heal us inside the TV for a price. I'm surprised she wasn't there last time.

"Wait. Do you want to come with us?"

*nod*

"The more the merrier I guess. Who knows when we could use some healing? If you're coming, we need a better name that Ms. Fox. …What about Emerald?"

Ema… Emerald. Made sense to me.

*AWOO*

She seemed to like it.

"You're just inviting everyone aren't you? How are we even going to get there?"

"We'll take the train. I've got the yen."

"…Ok. I'm in."

"What about the rest of you?"

Everyone responded except for Chie. Wait, Chie been pretty quiet now that I think about it.

"Chie?"

"…_snore_"

"…She was sleeping the whole time?"

"She had a long day yesterday Yosuke-kun; of course she'd be tired."

"We'll leave tomorrow. Everyone make preparations, I'll fill Chie in. As far as everyone's parents know, we're going on a field trip."

After that everyone nodded and dispersed. I sat next to Chie and tried to wake her up.

"…Whazzat? Oh. I slept through the whole meeting didn't I…?"

"Yeah."

I told Chie what we talked about.

"I see. I'll try not to be a burden."

I smiled at her.

"There's no way you could be a burden. You'd still be kicking ass with a broken leg."

"Oh Yu. You always know what to say, don't you?"

"I try my best."

"…Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"Everything. Eventually, we're going to have to tell our parents. We have to do fighting again, for an apparently new case. We don't know if this Makoto is trustworthy. And the baby…"

"Of course I'm scared. Not just for you, but for everyone. Every time we step into battle, I get scared you guys will get hurt, like with Izanami. But I just tell myself I need to have faith in everyone. Everything else, I guess we'll just cross that bridge when we get there."

"How do you stay so calm?"

"Somebody has to."

"I guess so… I hope he or she inherits your calm personality. God knows I need someone to keep me levelheaded when you're not around."

I smile at her and we talk for a while before we both go home.

_~September .03 Dojima Household Evening_

"Welcome home big bro!"

"Thanks Nanako. Dojima-san, my school is going on another field trip."

"Already? You just re-enrolled."

"It's a follow-up study about urban schools."

I felt bad about lying, but what could I say? "I'm going with my friends to kill things again. Be back in about a week. By the way my girlfriend's pregnant."

"Alright, I hope you have fun."

"Thank you Dojima."

"You're leaving already?"

"Just for a week Nanako. Be good while I'm gone."

"Ok! I promise!"

_That night inside the velvet room_

"Hello again Yu."

"Makoto-san? Why did you summon me?"

"I need to give you some more information on what will be happening in the next week. I see you've met my 'agent'"

"The fox?"

"Yes. She will be essential on your journey. Now, for the next week, don't stress yourself out. In time, the persona users will gather. By time you are finished, you will have 13."

"Thirteen?!"

"Yes. You currently have 9, Including Emerald."

"Wait, Emerald is a persona user?!"

"She is very mysterious, isn't she? In addition, all of the investigation team must have two personas by the end of the week. You'll find out how to get another persona for them soon enough. They will be put in danger for this to happen."

"I'm sure they can do it. I'd rather not put them in danger, but I'll leave it up to them whether or not they're willing to take that risk."

"You remind me of myself and my old companions. I take it you are prepared for the upcoming battles?"

"Yes. I have my equipment and materials."

"You're on top of things Mr. Narukami. I didn't want to tell you this, because I didn't want to influence your decision, but this shadow activity… Is very important. There is a lot at stake here. I hoped you would accept this task."

"My friends and I won't let you down Makoto-san."

"I know you won't."

_~September .04 Train Station Daytime_

3rd person POV

"Have you ever skipped before Yu-san?"

"Just once. And I came back before the day was over. This is as weird to me as it is to you guys."

"I see. It's funny. We're doing all this all based off of a dream."

"Having second thoughts?"

"No. I trust you with my life."

"Same to you. Everyone's here and accounted for. Let's get on."

"Here Chie, I bought this book about what to expect in the coming months."

"Aww thanks Yukiko. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to though. Just…sit next to the toilet on the train."

"Huh? Why would I need to do that?"

_15 minutes later_

"HHHUUURRFFFFF!"

"It's ok Chie. I've got you." I said while rubbing her back.

"Oh God… ok… I think I'm good for now…"

"Good. Let's go sit down now."

"Oh wow… I'm…I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"That….was really…gross."

"We both need to get used to it, heh heh."

"These nine months are going to be so long."

"But we're all going through it together. Remember, you're not alone."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chie proceeded to look back at the bathroom door.

"…oh God. The bathroom is calling…"

_~September .04 Tatsumi Port Island Train Station Daytime_

"Wow. This joint hasn't changed at all."

"It's just as breathtaking as last time."

"Sensei, where are we going now?"

"Let's see if we can find a hotel to check into, we'll see what happens after that."

"What about the beary nice hotel we were in last time!"

"Actually, it is cheap… and it's the only hotel we know of."

"What will we do after that Senpai?"

"I'm not sure. Makoto said we shouldn't stress out about what we need to do, so why don't we get everything set up at the hotel, and then just explore the city."

"I'm still not too sure about this honestly. What if it's a trap?"

"Just trust me Yosuke."

"Oh, I trust you. It's just this Makoto person I'm not too sure about."

"Then don't believe in him. Believe in me who believes in him."

"…Have you been watching anime recently?"

"Here and there."

"Hey, has anyone seen Chie?"

"Guh…"

"Feeling any better?"

"I think I'm… done for today…"

"Good. Don't push yourself."

"We're going to the hotel we stayed at last time. Maybe you should take a nap when we get there."

"Nah, I'll be fine Yukiko, thanks."

"Hey, why don't we split up boys and girls?

After Rise said that, Yukiko shot a quick glance towards Yosuke, but nobody noticed. Except for Emerald. She notices EVERYTHING!

"I'm game. So I'll go with Yu, Kanji, and Teddie, and you guys can go together. Everyone alright with that?"

Everyone responded positively, so they left for the hotel to get everything set up. Nothing eventful really happened though. So they just split up afterwards. Yu, Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie went to the mall. And the girls went to the strip mall.

_~September .04 Mall Daytime_

Yosuke POV

"Y'know. I'm kinda glad we decided to split up this way."

"Why's that Yosuke?"

"It's been a little frustrating to be with them recently."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. It's not really them, it's me…"

"Stop bearing around the forest Yosuke!"

"Okay okay. Well Chie and Yu are like, ridiculously close. Even before she got pregnant, it seemed as if you two were made for each other. Rise was in love in Yu for a while; she didn't pay me any mind. In fact, she probably talks to me the least out of the four of us. Naoto doesn't see me as any more than her clumsy senpai. And even if she did… it wouldn't feel right."

I glanced over at Kanji as I said this.

"And Yukiko. You know I asked her out twice, and she rejected me without a second thought. She was practically obsessed with Yu for a while. She'd never even think of going with someone like me. The one time I thought someone loved me… she died. And then I find out she hated me. Am I really that unattractive? Am I that bad of a person?"

"What about Labrys? She took a shining to you."

"If I had to be 100% honest. I think she likes Teddie."

"Wha!?"

"You're her knight aren't you? We're good friends, but not that good. Now that I think about it, I probably have the least redeeming traits out of all of us. Yu, you're our calm cool collected leader. Kanji, you have all these amazing skills like your knitting and such, and Teddie, you're understanding and a hell lot better looking than me. What am I? That loud mouthed asshole that hangs out with those guys."

"Yosuke-senpai… I didn't know you felt that way."

"But Yosuke! You guys are the bearst around!"

"I'm sure you'll find somebody who appreciated how great you are. In fact, why don't we find her?"

"Huh?"

"I bet you can pick up somebody in this huge city. And we'll help you out!"

"I'm game senpai!"

"When we're done, you'll have girls breaking down your door!"

"…Don't waste your time. You've got better things to do."

"How can we enjoy ourselves when you're so upset? Come on, at least try."

"…Ok. We'll try."

"Good! Now, let's look around for somebody you'd like."

Yu and Teddie walked off. I was about to follow them, when Kanji stopped me.

"Yosuke-senpai. Do you really think Naoto even has interest in me?"

"Are you kidding? If she didn't like you before, she'd like you now considering how intellectual you look. I have a feeling Naoto would love guys like you."

"…Thanks Senpai. We need to catch up with the others."

"Yeah. Hey guys wait up!"

_Meanwhile, with the girls at the strip mall ~_

Chie's POV

There wasn't much I had interest in buying honestly. I just picked up another pregnancy book, and by God was it big. I feel I should be prepared as possible for this. Emerald was just sitting down next to me quietly. She seemed to be in her own little world.

"Oh hello Chie-senpai."

"Oh Naoto-kun, you finished?"

"Yes, I just picked up a few books; I see you did the same."

"That's right. Where's Yukiko and Rise-chan?"

"Still shopping. It's as if they have bottomless wallets."

"Rise-chan is an idol, and Yukiko's family owns an inn."

"That could be it. I suppose it's none of my business."

"What are they buying anyway?"

"Yukiko-senpai bought another cooking book, Rise-san bought some new headphones, and they both bought some clothes. They're probably still shopping if they're still in there."

As she said that, Rise-chan and Yukiko came out with various bags.

"Sorry, we went a little over board."

"I think you did Rise-chan *giggle* most of this is yours."

"Wow Rise-chan! Was this all really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"I guess some of the stores were switched around since we were last here. I don't remember anywhere here where you could get books and clothing last time."

"That just occurred to you now Yukiko?"

"Come on; let's go drop everything off at the hotel."

Rise-chan ran off and crashed into a door that opened in her path.

"OW!"

Rise's POV

After the door closed I saw a red-haired girl who looked down at me in shock.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

For some reason, I found myself just staring at her blankly. She crouched down.

"Hey! Are you ok!?"

That snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh! I'm…fine…"

"…You don't seem hurt. I need to get going! Sorry again!"

The red-haired girl helped me up, bowed apologetically, and then ran off in a hurry.

"Rise-san? Are you hurt?"

"No…I'm fine. But that girl…"

"What about her?"

"She seems like a bitch."

"…I'm sorry. What."

"A girl can tell a bitch from a mile away, and that was one!"

"Rise-chan, you're surprisingly vulgar today! Did you hit your head?"

"No Yukiko-Senpai! I'm telling you, I felt something weird when I saw that girl!"

"So you came to the conclusion that… she was a bitch?"

"And you didn't Chie-Senpai?!"

"No. She seemed nice. Actually she was kinda cute."

"Hell no she wasn't! Come on!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna show you that I'm right!"

"Rise-san, you're acting rather strange."

"Come on! Before we lose her!"

I promise there's something wrong about her! I can just feel it! Girls have a sixth sense for that kinda stuff! Not sure why the others didn't notice…

"*sigh* this is going to be a long day."

_In the streets of Tatsumi Port Island_

Yosuke's POV

"Hey, isn't that the student council president from Gekkokan?"

"…Oh yeah. I remember her."

"Go get her Yosuke! We'll stay here for moral support!"

"Good luck Yosuke-senpai!"

"Remember, just be you."

"Got it"

Ok. I've just got to be myself. I can do this.

"Hey there."

The beautiful girl turned around and looked at me.

"Oh hello. Do I know you? You look familiar."

"I was in that group of students who came to your school a while back."

"Oh yes, I remember you. It's nice to see you again."

"Ooo is she flirting with Yosuke?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well."

I winked at her while saying this, which caused her to blush a little

"Oh, you're so cute."

It was my turn to blush after that.

"Go Yosuke-Senpai!"

After that, a thug looking man walked towards us.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

"Oh hi honey. I was just talking to this young man."

"This asshole bothering you!?"

"No, we're just talking."

"No one talks to my girl!"

There comes a time in everyman's life when he has to stand up for what he believes in. This is not one of those times.

"RUN FOR IT!"

"Eh? RETREAT!"

"Hey! Did you two see that asshole running through here! I'm gonna beat the fuck outta him!"

"Hey! That's my Senpai and friend you're talking about!"

"Oh you wanna get fucked up too!"

"Kanji, he's not worth it. Let's go."

"Come on I can take him!"

"Kanji this isn't the time or the place! Let's go!"

"Pussy!"

_Later…_

"I'm telling you I could have taken him!"

"*sigh* That was a failure."

"Babe spotted!"

"Are we seriously already doing another one?"

"Of course!"

"I guess you could try Yosuke."

"Alright fine."

I walked up to a girl who was coaching some students.

"Come on guys you can do it!"

"Excuse me?"

The dark-skinned girl in a track outfit turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, hi. Do you need something?"

"Um… I was just wondering…"

"Come on Senpai, don't get nervous now!"

"Would you like to go out sometime? Not like a date, but as friends."

"He's gonna get friendzoned~"

"I think he's doing well."

The girl smiled.

"I know what you really want."

"Um…"

"I want a guy who can keep up with me."

"Wait what!?"

"Go four times around that track!"

"Huh!?"

"GO GO GO! *whistle*"

"Agh! Ok! Ok!"

I was fit from all the time I spent running in the TV World. My persona is one of the faster ones in the Investigation team, so I finished rather quickly.

"Whoa! Record time! Good job!"

"*gasp**gasp* Thanks…"

"We're gonna race every day! I can't have a boyfriend who interferes with my work!"

"Um… I think my friends are calling me… I've gotta go! Nice talking to you!"

I speed walked away, because I really don't want to do that every day for the rest of my life!

"That…could have gone worse."

"Hey, another cutie!"

"…You're freaking kidding right. She's kinda… old."

"And you're desperate!"

"Hey!"

"She is kinda cute."

"Not you too Yu!"

"Give it a shot Senpai."

"*sigh* fine."

I walked over to the woman in pink, who turned around to face me.

"Afternoon, Ms., what are you doing?"

" Just getting some fresh air. I used to play an MMO a lot, but I'm trying to get more fresh air now."

"Oh that's respectable."

"Why thank you. You remind me a bit of an old friend of mine."

"Is…that a good thing?"

"He was the one who helped me get off of my game, and go see the world. He passed away a while ago. We ended on bad terms."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I wish I could see him again. But… you are pretty cute…"

"Oh um… thank you."

"Wanna go out to dinner sometime?"

Is this really working?

"Isako!"

"Oh dammit."

"Aren't you supposed to be grading papers!?"

"I'm on break Ekoda!"

"It's teachers like you that set a bad example! Stop flirting with teenagers and get your posterior back to work!"

"*sigh* sorry, I have to go."

I watched as the annoyed teacher walked off. I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or grateful.

"Damn Yosuke. Today's not your day."

"When is it my day?"

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I got a phone call.

*Now I face up! I hold out! I reach out to the truth!*

"It's Yukiko."

"What's up?"

"Um… Yosuke-kun?"

I swear I could hear someone laughing in the background.

"Yes?"

"I…I…oh dang it Chie."

"What?"

"I… kinda… like… um… you…"

"?"

"PBBHAHAHAHA JUST KIDDING!"

*dial tone*

"Guys… can we just go back to the hotel?"

"What was that about?"

"I… don't wanna talk about it. Let's just go back."

"Wait Yosuke! One more!"

"Agh! I'm done!"

"Then I'm gonna use my Teddie charms and bring her to you!"

"Wait Teddie!"

Before I knew it, he was right behind that girl.

"Hey pretty lady."

The girl turned around, and surprised all of us.

"T-teddie!?"

_Earlier, with the girls_

Rise's POV

"Look at that! She's pulling up grass!"

"Rise-san, those are weeds."

"And she's getting paid to do it."

"Why does she need to get paid to do something nice!?"

"Because you need money in life?"

"D-did you see that!? When she turned around, that man gave her a stink-eye!"

"Actually, that is kinda weird."

"She has a bad reputation! There is something wrong with her!"

"Aren't you the one stalking her?"

"S-shut up!"

"Rise-chan, why are you acting so rude all of a sudden. You're usually very kind."

"I'm fine! I'm not a freak!"

"'Freak'? Where did that come from?"

"D-did I say freak?"

"Yup."

"Oh… I'm not sure where that came from. Come on. Let's go."

As we continued to follow her, an awkward silence filled the air. "Freak." What was that about? Naoto broke my train of thought.

"Rise-san, there she is."

"Oh! What's she doing now!?"

"She's… giving cat food to a stray cat…"

"THAT MONSTER!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That cat could be allergic or something! She's trying to poison it!"

"Um… the cat looks like it's enjoying it."

"Maybe it's acting!"

"Rise-chan, I think you're giving that cat too much credit."

"And now she's petting the cat and leaving."

After she left, a woman walked out of the house the cat was in front of.

"Where did you get that food? Oh, that girl again. You don't need to accept food from the likes of her."

"Why is that red-haired girl so infamous? She seems so well-behaved…"

"And we need to go find more evidence! Away!"

With that I chased after her, the others close in pursuit.

"That's odd."

"What is it Naoto-kun?"

"She seems to be both popular and infamous. I see many people with an expression of happiness when they greet her, but others have a look of pure animosity. I'm legitimately interested to find out why this is."

"*sigh* Naoto-kun not you too…"

After following her for a while, she stopped at a pharmacy.

"Ok guys, you wait here. I'm gonna get closer!"

Chie's POV

"Ugh I need a break." I sat down on the pavement, because we had been at this for a while.

"What would you all like to do while we wait?"

"We could talk about the guys!"

Yukiko and Naoto both blushed at what I said, while Emerald tilted her head.

"W-what about the boys?"

"Y'know, if you think any of them are cute, if any of them bug you, this is a judge free zone ladies!"

"You're only doing this to see if we like any of them, aren't you Chie!"

"*giggle* maaaaaaybe."

"And you're dating Senpai, so you don't have anything to hide. You're diabolical. I'm impressed and frightened at the same time!"

"So, comeon. I'll go first. I love Yu so much. I mean he's so calm, collected, he's got such chiseled features. He's so supportive, ah Yu."

"We… already knew that."

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk about how amazing he is. You guys next! It's not like we have anything better to do!"

"Th-this is a private matter Chie-Senpai!"

"Are you implying that you like one of them?"

"I didn't imply that!"

"What about you Yukiko? I saw you glance at 'him' when we split up."

"Wha- No I didn't! I don't like Yosuke-kun!"

"…I never said anything about Yosuke. I was joking…"

"…Shoot."

"*gasp* you like Yosuke!?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you blushing so much!?"

"Because this is embarrassing!"

"What about you Naoto-kun?"

"I have no feelings for any of our companions."

"Y'know. Kanji-kun doesn't wear that necklace of his anymore. The one you have looks kinda similar."

"I bought this when I was shopping with him!"

"You were shopping with him?"

"…Yes. When we decided to change our styles, we both went shopping together."

"Aw how romantic."

"It's not like that! I wish it w as…"

"Did I hear that right!?"

"Hear what?"

"You wish it was romantic?"

"Huh! I said that out loud!?"

"Snk, yes you did Naoto-kun."

"…Ok. I admit it. I have feelings for Kanji-kun."

"When did this happen? Tell me all about it!"

"I think it started… when we were on those slopes. When he was teaching me how to ski. Kanji-kun was… patient with me. He was compassionate. Then, I fell on him, and I got a good look at his face. He's… He's very attractive. And then, when we started changing styles, I realized just how handsome he looked with black hair, he looked even better than before. It was then I realized just how much he meant to me. When I realized I… I liked him."

I couldn't help but squeal. When did I become such a girl?

"But… it would never work out…"

"Why?"

"I don't think he likes me…"

…What.

"He gets all flustered when we talk. Like it's a chore for him to communicate with me. He stutters and gets confused. I feel I make him angry. Like he wants nothing to do with me…"

I tried my best not to laugh. Could she really not see how Kanji obviously likes her? Yukiko, couldn't hold it in.

"PFTHAHAHAHAHA"

"It's not funny Yukiko-senpai!"

"Naoto-kun. I'm pretty sure he likes you. He gets flustered because he likes you so much."

"Somehow I doubt that. But enough about me. What about you and Yosuke-Senpai?"

"Oh, I thought you forgot…"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Naoto-kun! So Yosuke…"

"Let's not."

"When did you start liking him?"

"I don't!"

"We're friends Yukiko, come on."

"…Fine. (fast) I like Yosuke-kun. I think he's cute, funny, really determined when he sets his mind to something, he comforted me one time when I was really upset. He's kinda a pervert and kinda a jerk sometimes but he's really not that bad and I feel if we dated we'd be together for a long time!"

"…whoa."

"You're very passionate Senpai."

"Sorry."

"No it's cute Yukiko! In fact…"

"Oh no. That's you're 'I've got a plan' look."

"You should call him and tell him!"

"Wha-what!? N-no!"

"I think he would like you back!"

"And if he doesn't?"

"You can be satisfied knowing you tried!"

"…fine. I'll do it."

"Good! Now!"

"Wait right now!?"

"Yes!"

"Emerald-chan. Are we the only sane ones here?"

"AWO"

*ring…ring…ring…*

"What's up?"

"Um… Yosuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I…I…oh dang it Chie."

"What?"

"I… kinda… like… um… you…"

"?"

"PBBHAHAHAHA JUST KIDDING!"

*dial tone*

"Dude, you had him!"

"I was too scared to see how he'd react, so I chickened out…"

"Hey guys!"

"We'll continue this later."

"She bought a bunch of medical stuff! She's gonna kill someone!"

"By God Emerald-chan. We are the sane ones."

"AWO"

"GO GO GO!"

We followed Rise-chan to a middle school, where the red-haired girl was meeting up with some kid, who was like 13 or 14.

"Hi Senpai!" The little boy ran up and hugged the red-haired girl.

'How was your day?"

"It was good. I got an A on my math test!"

"Oh, you studied hard for that one!'

"Mmhmm, it paid off!"

"How are you so motivated?"

"…Someone died because of me. I promised him that I would live life to the fullest. So I need to get good grades for that."

"Someone died because of you? Maybe you can tell me about it later."

"Sure!"

The red-haired girl grabbed the little boy's hand and they started walking away.

"They were holding hands! I call shotacon! SHOTACON!'

I put down my book, because I was getting tired of carrying it.

"Rise-chan, I'm getting a little tired, I think we should call it a day."

"But the girl!"

"Rise-chan. Why are you so obsessed with her?"

"I'M NOT OBSESSED!"

Her loud yell caught everyone off-guard, including the red haired girl and the little boy.

"Oh jeez!"

Rise-chan tripped over the book I put down!

"Are you alright!?"

The red-haired girl walked up to us to see what happened. Upon seeing Rise-chan on the ground, she crouched down.

"Today's just not your day."

Rise-chan didn't respond. She just covered her face, revealing that she hurt her hand.

"Oh my God your hand! It's bleeding!"

"I don't care! Go away!"

"Here, let me help."

"No!"

Wha! Did Rise-chan just slap that girl!?

"Go away now!"

She slapped her again! I'm dumbfounded!

"Go awa…"

As she lifted her hand to slap her again, the red-haired girl slapped Rise-chan, and grabbed both her hands.

"I'm trying to fucking help you! Calm the hell down!"

Rise looked dumbfounded, then…she started crying.

"Oh my God I didn't mean to make you cry! Please stop!"

The red-haired girl made some silly faces, but Rise-chan kept crying.

"No! Please I'm sorry! Please stop…"

Before I knew it, she started crying too!

".*sob* huh? Why are you crying?"

"Because I made you cry!"

"You…you didn't make me cry."

"*sniff* I…didn't?"

"No. Well you sorta did, but you sorta didn't."

The red-haired girl smiled through her tears.

"So should I sorta cry?"

Rise-chan smiled back.

"Now let me help you. Your ankle doesn't looks so good either. Tell me about your long day. Maybe it will make you feel better."

"Ok. Well when I first saw you, I felt… an odd aura for you. I thought there was something wrong with you."

"Wrong with me? Aren't you the one stalking me?" The red-haired girl smirked.

"Sorry. I see that you're very kind. Wait, you knew I was stalking you?"

"With how loud you guys are?"

"But, why didn't you confront us?"

The girl blushed.

"I was… kinda hoping you'd eventually confront me."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it. This is gonna hurt."

The girl pulled out spray and sprayed her cut.

"Eek!"

"Warned you."

"But I don't understand. Why did those people seem to dislike you? You seem so kind-hearted."

The girl fell silent.

"…You should be fine now. I wrapped your leg and hand. It's not broken or sprained, just a little injured. Don't put pressure on it. I need to go. I'm sorry about this Rise…"

"Sorry about wha-"

Did that girl just kiss Rise-chan's forehead!?

"Goodbye. Let's go Ken-kun."

"Yes Senpai!"

As she walked away, Rise-chan stared at her blankly, and then started crying again.

"Rise-chan…"

"Yukiko-senpai, Chie-Senpai, can you get everything? I'll help Rise-san up. Let's stop by the hotel and drop everything off, then go to the mall. Maybe we can cheer her up there."

"Y-yes."

"I'll tell Yu to meet us there."

_With the guys_

Yu POV

"Labby-chan!?"

"Labrys! What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here 'cause of the shadow activity goin on."

"We're here for the same reason actually. Do you happen to have another person here with you."

"Yes and no. Another operative is supposed to be here with me, but he seems to have wondered off. I was looking for him when you guys showed up. Explorin' the city?"

"Um…"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

"What's wrong Yosuke-kun?"

"Senpai's had a rough day. It's a long story."

"I see. I've been wondering around here for a long time. I was just about to call it quits myself."

"We should go together Labby-chan! Maybe we'll see your friend!"

"That sounds nice. Sure. So just how much do you know about this case?"

"Probably just as much as you."

I decided to explain what had been going on with my dreams.

"That's some story. Well you were right about the shadow activity, so they have some truth to 'em."

*HEY! LISTEN!*

"That's my phone. I got a text."

"Yu. Come to da mall wen ur finished. Rise-chan upset ."

"Got it. Be right there."

"Come on guys. Let's go to the mall with the girls. It's getting late anyway. I bet they'd be happy to see you Labrys."

_September 04. Paulownia Mall Evening_

Emerald was waiting outside, staff probably didn't let her in. When we entered, we were greeted by Rise siting on a bench looking sad, and the others trying to comfort her.

"Hey there ladies! Did you miss us!?"

"…"

"Helllo?"

"Oh Teddie. My apologies, we didn't notice you guys."

"Lookie who we found!"

"Hey guys."

"Labrys-san!? Why are you here?"

"Same reason you guys are."

Labrys and Naoto talked for a little, when Chie walked over to me.

"Yu. We need to cheer up Rise-chan."

"Why is she upset?"

"It's a long story. What do you think we should do?"

"Ooo! Pick Teddie! Pick Teddie!"

"Yes?"

"Let's play the kings game!"

"Actually, I think Rise liked that game. Not a bad idea."

"Senpai! Bad memories!"

"It's for Rise."

"…alright."

"What about you Yosuke?"

"…what? Oh sure. Whatever."

Damn. Poor guy's really out of it. He seems to be avoiding eye contact with Yukiko. I wonder what happened.

"Alright everyone. We're gonna go the club escapade. Time for the king's game."

"Wha, Senpai!"

I gestured over to Rise, then Naoto seemed to understand.

"Whatever you think best."

"Yay! Let's go!"

Then we all left for the Club. It was the same as last time. Labrys went to go get some drinks, Teddie had some sticks ready. I hope this works.

"Okay ladies and gentlebears! Welcome to the King's game! Everyone gets a stick, whoever has the red stick is the king! They must command a random number to do something, and that person must do it. With that, begin!"

'Oh, I guess I'm the king? Or the queen?"

"Remember Labby-chan, make it risqué!"

"Really!? Aw, crap. Um… I sit on, number… 3?"

"Huh! Aw Labrys-chan…"

Looks like #3 is Chie. Both of them started blushing furiously.

"Um… can I choose another number?"

"Sorry Labby-chan!"

"Crap. Sorry Chie-san"

Labrys walked over and sat on Chie's lap. Chie looked a little uncomfortable, but Labrys, actually didn't seem to care much. See seemed more worried about Chie that herself. I guess since she's a robot, she'd be pansexual? I don't know.

"Okay next King!"

Oh. I'm the king.

"Number 5, piggyback ride!

"Oh balls."

…It's for Rise. …Is Kanji blushing?

"Be gentle Senpai."

Kanji is heavy holy crap!

"I'll check Rise, you check Yosuke."

"Yosuke-senpai is looking at the very least…"

"So is Rise."

"Quit staring at me Senpai sheesh."

That caught me of guard, causing Kanji and I to fall over.

"Ow, my… everything."

After we recovered…

"Teddie's the king! He demands a smooch from number… 10!"

"…That's me." Labrys said blushing.

Damn, she's getting lucky tonight. Well she is the fortune arcana.

"Ready Labby-chan?"

"I guess."

As Teddie tried to lean in to kiss Labrys, she kissed him first!

"…*swoon*"

That knocked Teddie unconscious.

"Oh my God! You killed Teddie!" Kanji exclaimed.

"I'm a bastard!"

…really?

I guess I'll be MC.

"Next round."

"I'ms da kang, Ahahah."

Is… he drunk? I checked the table, and all the drinks were empty! Rise looks a little tipsy too…

"Numbah 8, Lemme French kiss you."

"Hey shenpai! Naoto-kun is trying to sich her stick with Yukiko-Shenpai… hehe stick."

"Dat's chayting Nao Nao. *hic*"

"Curses."

Naoto reluctantly walked up as Yosuke drunkly walked up. Holy crap! He grabbed Naoto by the collar and started kissing her, while Naoto waved her arms wildly! And, Kanji's about to get up, as I was about to stop him, Yukiko got up!

"That's long enough guys!"

"Bless your soul Senpai."

"Ur ner fuuuun."

"Go shenpai! Fite fo yo mawn!"

Yukiko… blushed? Does she like Yosuke?

"He's not my man!"

"But ya said he wash cut."

"How do you even know about that? I mean… if I said that."

"*giggle* you gusy som loud mothatruckas~. I also know that Naoto likes…"

"Okay next King!"

"Oh. I guess I'm the king."

"Yukiko-Shenpai isn't no fun. It's gonna be booooring~."

"I'll show you! I'm gonna sit on number 2's lap! Hug them! And kiss them! …Oh my gosh did I just say that?"

"Oh Yuuukikooooo"

"I think I'm excited and terrified at the same time…"

"Waaat was dat shenpai?"

"Nothing!"

Yukiko walked over to Yosuke and did as she said she would.

"OOoooo yall ma new OTP hahaha."

"Oh my gosh."

"Ok guys. I think that's enough for one day. Someone get Teddie and let's get out of here."

_Moonlight Bridge. September 04. Midnight._

3rd person POV

Out of the corner of her eye, Rise swore she saw something red leaving the club. Was it that red-haired girl?

"She-shenpai?"

Rise drunkily ran out of the club without anyone noticing, ignoring the pain in her foot.

_Moonlight Bridge. September 04. Midnight._

Red-haired girl's POV

"I feel like my heart's gonna pop out of my chest."

I was so distraught. Why did Rise have to come back into my life? Things were going fine. Then she returned… Dammit. I hate her. I hate her so much.

"Shenpai?"

I saw a figure in the distance. Is that… Rise?

"Sheeennnpaaaiii!" Rise ran up and grabbed my arm, then rubbed her head against it.

"*giggle* shenpai."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"R-rise? Where are your friends?"

"I dished them. I shaw you and had to chase you silly. I got lost, but then I found you!"

"Why did you follow me?"

"…I had to tells you somthin."

"Tell me what?"

"That I luvvssss you." Rise looked up and shocked me even more with her next comment. "You have a biiiig rack shenpai! Not as big as mine though!"

W-what the hell! I immediately pulled my arm away.

"You don't believe me? I'll show you."

Rise ran up and kissed me. I enjoyed it for a few seconds, then quickly backed away.

"*giggle* baka."

"Rise, you're really drunk. I need to take you home. Come on."

"Shenpai look! Shiny lights!"

"You really are drunk."

I turned around and saw that was a bright portal that covered the bridge.

"W-what the hell!?"

"Let's check it out shhennpai!"

"I'm not your senpai! Now let's go!"

Rise dragged me to the portal with her drunken strength. Before I knew it, we had touched the portal.

*FLASH*

Yu's POV

"You sure you saw Rise go this way Emerald!?"

"AWO!"

"She said she's sure!"

We came face to face with a giant purple portal.

"Whoa! What's that!?"

"AWO!"

"That's a portal to another world! The source of the shadow activity!"

"Another world?"

"AWO!"

The fox howled as Labrys continued.

"This is similar the 'TV World' you know of. It shows the true feelings of whoever enters it. It's different a little different though. It shows the feelings between two people, in addition to their own problems. It can only be seen by persona-users here, at midnight."

"Hey, that's what happened to Chie and me!"

"AWO!"

"Makoto-san used his power to alter the TV world to act like this world. That way you would have two persona users who can fight against the shadows here, who use different abilities than you guys are used to."

"Makoto-san! So Yu-san was right!"

"AWO!"

"This is the second of twelve worlds that unlock the secrets in people's hearts. By using these, one could get up to twelve personas, and be nearly perfect!"

"Wait…twelve. Does this have something to do with the wild card!?"

"AWO!"

"It's possible. You see. One who enters the TV world gets a persona. Every time they face themselves, they get another. This doesn't affect those didn't gain their personas through facing themselves. So only Yu-san, Chie-san, Yukiko-san, myself, and Emerald can enter."

"Wait. Labrys how can you enter? You faced yourself."

"But my persona was partially awakened by that point. So I'm an exception."

"Wait. Emerald-chan, you have a persona?"

"That's right, you guys never found out."

"If you did, how come you never helped us in combat?"

"AWO!"

"She was pregnant. By time you faced Izanami, you guys were so strong, she'd only hold you back."

"On the topic of pregnancy, Makoto said Chie could fight, how is that?"

"AWO!"

"She can't prove it, but Chie's inactive persona, seems to be broadcasting some sort of 'barrier' to the fetus. So it cannot be hurt in battle. But if you trust her, Rise can prove it once you get her back."

"Emerald you have my trust, but I don't know about this…"

"Now that she mentions it… I feel something about Haredo-no-okami. I think she's right."

"Alright… then I'll put my trust in both of you. But what about our weapons?"

"Ta-da! Teddie to the rescue! I had everyone's weapons prebeared in my suit! Emerald told me we'd need them!"

"Emerald, you knew? Why didn't you stop us?"

"AWO!"

"She felt Rise and the girl getting kidnapped was necessary. So they can get another persona to aid you all."

"Then. I guess there aren't any more interruptions, let's-"

"WAIT!"

"Hey! It's that boy we saw with that girl!"

The young boy ran towards us spear in hand.

"I saw the bright flash of light! That's that weird thing that only persona-users can see right!? Did someone go in?"

"You're a persona-user? And you know about the portal?"

"One time my friends and I were walking through here late at night after my school club, they didn't see it, but I did. So I assumed it could only be seen by persona-users. I take it you are all persona-users?"

"Yes. It was Rise and a red-haired girl."

"Red-haired girl! Are you talking about Minako-Senpai!?"

"Minako!?"

"I'm not sure. She wore a black shirt and skirt, and had red eyes."

"That's her! She went in!? We have to go after her!"

We got each other up to speed about what happened.

"So, she took you in after you got kicked out of your dorm?"

"Yes, I love her like an older sister. I have to save her."

"Then we'll go together. Everyone else stay here. Can you keep Yosuke alright?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping like a giant baby."

"Then let's go."

_The World of people's bonds_

The world looked like a schoolhouse. Similar to Labrys'

"Aah! There's no way out!"

"AWO!"

"We can leave once we save Rise-san and Minako-san."

"…Hey. I feel… stronger…"

"AWO!"

"This world heals all fatigue upon entering. It's not as bad as the 'TV world'."

"Hey, what's that white wall?"

"AWO!"

"She said to walk up to it."

I did as Emerald said and touched the wall. We all saw a vision of three young girls.

"_My mommy read me a story about a prince who would come to save me. It was so cool!"_

"…_Yeah… prince."_

"_What's wrong Minako-chan?"_

"_Why does it have to be a prince? Why not a princess saving a princess?"_

"_I don't know. I'll ask my Mom."_

"What was that!?"

"Looks like a memory."

"AWO!"

"The world shows the victims past in whatever way fits the best. "

"So that's Minako-chan's memory…"

Second Floor

"_Minako-chan. My mom said we can't be friends anymore."_

"_Huh! Why!?"_

"_I don't know. She said that question makes you… different. Weird different."_

"So Minako-chan lost her friend." Yukiko stated.

"Because she was a lesbian? Assuming she is…" Chie responded

"Yeah, she is."

"Ken? You knew?"

"Of course. I've lived with her for years; it would be weird for me not to know."

Third Floor

"_Why am I all alone? What did I do? Because I don't like boys? Is that weird?"_

"_Hey? Are you ok?"_

"_Huh? Oh, who are you?"_

"_Rise Kujikawa. What about you?"_

"_I'm Minako Arisato."_

"_Why are you all alone?"_

"'_Cause I'm weird. I like girls, not boys."_

"_I like boys and girls! We can be weird together!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I think you're cute Mina-tan!"_

"_You do?"_

_I remember. That made me so happy. That someone accepted me. I wanted to share my happiness. That's why I try to be so happy. And that's why I studied medicine. So I could make people happy…_

"Rise was a flirt even when she was a little girl." I laughed.

"So Minako-Senpai knew that Rise girl. That's why she kissed her. Rise must have been her first love!"

"Wait, they kissed?"

Fourth floor

"_Minako… I'm moving away."_

"_Huh!?"_

"_My mom wants me to live with my Grandmother. She doesn't like all the bulling I've been going through, because we've been dating. She doesn't like that I like you at all."_

"_B-but…"_

"_She hit me when I told her we've been together for a year. She told me to forget about you. She's making me move just to make sure…"_

"_R-rise-tan! Don't go!"_

_Rise kissed Minako's forehead._

"_I love you. I'll miss you so much!"_

"_I'll miss you too! *sob* *sob*"_

_She was forced to leave me. She eventually got into show business. I saw how popular she got. If people knew she was bi. They'd hate her. So I shut her out of my life. I saw her again in the streets, and I kissed her, because I missed her. I know it was selfish, but… I had to. _

"Poor Minako-chan… They're finally together again, but they might die. That's so sad…" Yukiko said.

Floor Five

"Huh? A blank room. Like the one we saw before. This time, there's no door. I guess this is the end of Minako's side?"

We went to the next floor, and touched another white wall.

Floor Six

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_No you're not!" _

_*smack*_

"_I'm sorry I like boys and girls!"_

"_No you aren't!"_

_*smack*_

"_Maybe your grandmother can knock some sense into you! You cannot live here anymore!"_

"Rise-chan!" Chie was disgusted!

Floor Seven

"_Rise-chan. I'll always accept you. Don't worry."_

"_No grandma. I was wrong. I don't need to like girls. It's…bad."_

_It's funny. I blocked everything that happened out of my mind. I forgot about her, about being bi, everything. Now I remember… Minako. I still…love you…._

"Hey Yu-san?"

"Yes Labrys?"

"Why is liking girls bad?"

"That's just how some people feel. They feel only Men and Women should fall in love. I'm not saying those people are wrong, they just think differently."

"So, if that's bad. Does that mean we're leaving Minako-san and Rise-san behind?"

"Of course not."

"Hell no!"

"I won't leave Senpai behind!"

"They're my friends. I won't let them die!"

"?"

"Oh. That's good. I wanna save them too!"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Hey Yukiko-san?"

"Yes Ken-kun?"

"Is Minako your friend?"

"Of course."

"But… you barely know her."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"We're friends? But you don't know me. I've… done bad things."

"And? So have I. One time, I threw three dear friends of mine into a lake. One time, I slapped my friend because I though he was being a pervert. And another, I almost got an innocent man killed. We all make mistakes. We just have to move on."

"I see. I'm sorry… Yukiko-san. I think you're my friend too!"

"That's good Ken-kun! …I wish I could take my own advice…"

Floor Eight

"Another white floor?"

Hey. Who's that guy?

"Junpei-san!?"

Junpei-san?

"Ken! Labrys! When did you get here?"

"Not long ago. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I was exploring the island, went to the bridge, and next thing I knew I was trapped here. Soon this place appeared, so I entered and was stuck here."

"That's why I couldn't find you!"

"This door won't open, so I've been sitting her thinking, then you guys showed up."

We walked a little closer and the door opened.

"?!"

"AWO!"

"She said the door didn't open, because we all had to be here. It's as if the world wanted us to see what's behind here."

"Shall we?"

We entered to see Minako's shadow and Rise's shadow in wedding dresses.

"**I love you Mina-tan!"**

"**I love you Rise-tan!"**

"**Nothing will ever keep us apart!"**

They both looked at "themselves"

"**Don't you wanna be like us?"**

"N-no! I hate Rise!"

Rise said nothing, just waiting for the inevitable.

"**You love her so much. You don't want the world to hate her for being bi-sexual. You want her to never see you again." **

Shadow Rise spoke up.

"**You want to be with Minako, but fate keeps you apart. You love her. Maybe even more than you loved Yu! You loved her first!"**

"**It hurts you. Hurts that Rise forgot you, but you never forgot her."**

"**You hate your parents for what they did."**

"**You hate those who judge you for loving another girl!" **

They both started talking afterwards

**You try to be nice and friendly, but deep down you're crying! You're angry! Society won't accept you! They never will and you know it! I think we'll put you out of your misery!"**

The shadows attacked and became monsters. Minako and Rise were both very colorful, I think they were LGBT colors? They looked humanoid, and both had arrows on their foreheads. Rise's head was like cupid and Minako's was a bloody heart.

**We are shadows! The darkness inside your hearts, and the breaker of bonds!**

**Don't worry; you'll be together in death! **Shadow Minako yelled.

**You don't want us together either? Why does everyone hate us!? **Shadow Rise exclaimed.

"Come on guys! Let's go!"

To be continued…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry, the fight scene was supposed to be part of this chapter, but I got tired and I wanted to release this. It's 9000 words and 62 pages, it's long enough haha. This chapter is a little rushed, so forgive any grammar or continuity errors. I hope you all don't hate me for making Minako a lesbian, but many people have made characters gay/ bi, so why can't I? Plus, even though Minako has a personally sorta set up, she's still up to the player. So I think I have a little freedom with her. Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week! Remember, reviews are appreciated!


	5. Blooming Love!

"Hello again you sexy animals you! So, apparently the next Persona 4 Arena takes place a few days after the first. The author assumes that the Malevolent Entity case will be wrapped up here, so I guess just assume this is an alternate continuity where that game doesn't happen."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

3rd POV

"I have no idea what's going on, but I see shadows that need an ass-whooping! Yo, gray hair!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Yu Narukami!"

"Right! You got another one of those two-handed swords!?"

"Yeah! I found one on the way up here!"

Yu pulled the sword out of his pocket and gave it to Junpei.

"…How did you fit that in your pocket?"

"You'd be surprised what I can fit in my pocket. Would you like a legendary fish?"

"Um, no thanks I'm good."

Shadow Rise still seemed to be able to target weaknesses. She sent a Garudyne straight to Junpei!

"Gah!"

"Junpei-san! Diarahan!" Ken quickly healed up Junpei.

"Thanks, I need to be more careful."

Shadow Minako followed up with floria, which targeted Chie. Yu realized that Otohime was probably weak to it, so he ran over and took the hit for her.

"Dammit."

"Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Check this out!" Junpei yelled as he summoned Trismegistus, who unleashed a flurry of blades that hit both shadows multiple times! Labrys ran up to Shadow Minako and charged up her axe, then proceeded to slice right through her!

"Otohime! Dragon Charge!" Instead of the elegant woman from last time, a fearsome dragon came out of the chariot card and smashed into Shadow Rise, who got knocked down!

"Kala-Nemi!" Ken yelled as his persona manifested. The Persona sliced into Shadow Rise, using Cruel Attack!

"Get away from her!" Shadow Minako yelled as she used Mudoon on him. Ken managed to dodge at the last second.

"Floria!" Giving them a taste of their own medicine, Yukiko used her own floria on the bosses!

"Bitch!" Shadow Minako exclaimed. She decided to use lymphia, which knocked Yukiko down!

"Comeon, get your head in the game!" Junpei used Re Patra on Yukiko, getting her on her feet.

"I'm sorry!"

Shadow Rise stood back up and used Mind Slice, hurting all of the protagonists! Junpei became confused, and critically hit Labrys!

"Ugh, damn!"

Yukiko ran over to him and slapped him in the face!

"OW! What the hell was that for!?"

"You're not confused anymore are you?"

"…You've got a point…"

Shadow Rise and Minako raised up their arms, preparing for something.

"AWO!"

Emerald copied what they were doing, and started charging. She seemed to have been waiting for something like that.

"I don't like the looks of that!" Yu yelled. "Everyone! Attack!"

"Primal Force!"

"Dragon Charge!"

"Floria!"

"Blade of Fury!"

"Cruel Attack!"

"Ariadne! Go!"

With their combined strength, they managed to stop whatever the shadows were planning, causing them to fall down.

"Here's our chance, let's get 'em!"

"Alright."

"Get back here you son of a-"

With that, everyone but Emerald attacked the enemy. Once they were done, Emerald finished charging.

"AWO!"

With that, a kitsune spawned, and unleashed a double God's hand fell from the sky, and impacted both the shadows!

"Whoa. Thank God we stopped that." Chie said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Good one Chie!"

"Wha- oh. Really Yukiko? Now?"

**You tools look a little worn out, sucks for you that I'm just getting started!** Shadow Minako taunted.

**We'll make you feel our pain! **Shadow Rise added on.

Shadow Rise engulfed herself in light, but nobody knew what it actually did. Shadow Minako started charging for another attack!

"Brave Blade!" Junpei aimed for Shadow Minako, but it went for Shadow Rise!

"The hell?"

"Izanagi! Ziodyne!" Once again, it went straight for Shadow Rise!

"Aw man that can't be good."

"**Are you ready pussies!? Cause here it comes!"**

Shadow Minako unleashed a megidoloan, which did suprsingly massive damage! Yu had leaped on top of Chie, which caused him to take the damage for her. Understandably, Yu was very worn out.

"Yu. You don't have to protect me. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry. That was instinct."

Chie blushed. "No don't apologize. Thank you."

"Mediarahan!" Kala-Nemi appeared and healed everyone fully!

"AWO!"

Emerald copied the move that allowed all attacks to hit Shadow Rise, and used it on herself.

"**Fucking Rat!" **Shadow Minako exclaimed! As she prepared to hit Emerald, she used Tetrakarn, reflecting the attack back at her!

"Fire Break!" Junpei yelled, using it on Shadow Minako, who he deemed the bigger threat.

"Good idea Junpei! Yukiko!" Yu switched to Mada, the persona that represented his bond with Yosuke, as Yukiko switched to Ameno-Okami

"Agidyne!"

"Burning Petals!"

Before their attacks went off, Junpei quickly used Fire Break on Shadow Rise!

"Kala-Nemi! Primal Force!" The attack impacted Shadow Minako!

"AWO!" Emerald summoned Kitsune again, who used Marakunda!

Labrys followed up and threw her axe like a boomerang, hitting both shadows!

"**Supreme Insi-"**

Emerald copied her again! She could see everything about both the shadows!

"AWO!"

"She said to guard! There's a big move coming up!"

"**How dare you!" **With that, Shadow Rise unleashed an attack that had a flurry of lasers hit everything on the field!

"Mediarahan!"

"Blade of Fury!"

"**Why are you guys so difficult to kill!?"**

"**Why can't you just leave us alone!?"**

Both shadows smiled mischievously and looked at Yu.

"**Let's see how you like it! Floradyne!"**

The shadows both aimed straight for Chie, knowing she was weak to it.

"Chie-san! Move outta the way!"

"Chie!"

Yu took both the floradynes, barely surviving!

"Yu-san! Diarahan!" Ken healed Yu again.

"Yu…"

"Fire Break!"

"Turn to Scarlet!"

"Looks like you need punishin'!"

"AWO!"

Everyone except for Yu and Chie fought the shadows, they were doing damage, but the shadows continued to focus on Chie, and Yu kept protecting her. Ken mainly focused on the shadows, but also kept healing Yu so he wouldn't get hurt too badly.

"**Aww. The little boy continues to protect his bitch. Doesn't feel too good does it? To be separated from the girl you love!"**

"I have nothing against either of you! Just because there are people who don't accept you, doesn't mean no one will!"

"**You lie!"** Said Shadow Minako. **"You hate me, and you know it! You ask me to do all this shit for you, yet you can't even give me respect! All because I don't have the same interests as you!?"**

Shadow Rise attacked Chie with Floradyne, and she flew into a wall! Yu quickly ran over to her.

"Chie! Dammit!"

Yu put his hands under Chie's back, and she looked up at him weakly, having black scratches all over her body.

"Yu… it's alright. Calm down."

"?"

"Diarahan!"

Chie, now fully healed, gave Yu a carefree smile.

"See. You should be used to this by now. We get hurt all the time, there's nothing to worry about."

"I-I'm sorry… I'm… being overprotective. I just feel, guilty about getting you pregnant, and the fact that the baby could be injured…"

"Yu. I'm pregnant because of both of us, not just you. Don't beat yourself up over it. Like you said, we'll get through this together. And don't worry; he or she is fine, I can tell." Chie gave Yu a goofy smile, and Yu couldn't help but laugh at her. Then, Otohime and Izanagi appeared.

_Inside the Velvet Room_

"My my, this is marvelous." Igor said.

"The power of his bonds seems to create miracle after miracle." Margaret added.

"Hm… their connection. Their bond. It's so… nostalgic…"

Igor rose up his hands and preformed his trademark fusion. He created a persona from Izanagi and Otohime.

_With Yu and the others._

"Whoa!" Chie was surprised

"_I am thou, and thou art I. From thy bond I was born, and I shall fight for thee."_

"Ladies first Chie."

"With pleasure! Alright, dragon charge!"

The new persona placed it's swords in front of itself and, covered in a blue light, charged and landed between the Shadows, sending a shockwave that injured and stuned them both. The persona then unleashed a barrage of attacks on both of the shadows!

"Now guys!" Yu commanded!

"Take this!" Labrys shouted as she attacked the Shadow Rise!

"Brave Blade!"

"Primal Force!"

"AWO!" Emerald copied Ken's Primal Force!

Yukiko switched back to Chujo-Hime and casted floria!

"**No one appreciates the shit I do! You want to kill me, go ahead!"**

"**Why is it that I can get on live television practically naked, and no one bats an eye, yet the moment I want to love someone who happens to be a girl, everyone's up in arms!?"**

"Rise! Minako! We'll show you that we accept you for who you are!"

"**Don't make us laugh you bastards!"**

"Go! Primal Force!" Yu commanded!

The new Persona punched Shadow Minako in the face, causing a shockwave and sending her flying!

"**My love!" **

If followed up with a swift kick to Shadow Rise, causing another shockwave and blowing her back.

"Whoa! Go to town Narukami and his girlfriend!"

"Let's finish this! Lymphia!"

"Ziodyne!"

Both water and electricity filled the field, completely obliterating the rest of the shadows health!

"**Fuck!"**

"**NOO!"**

The persona's split, once again becoming Izanagi and Otohime. Chie and Yu both fell to the ground, worn out.

"Whoa! You dudes ok!?"

"…Yes. That took a lot out of us." Yu responded.

"Let's… not do that often…"

"Agreed. Can you guys go wake up Minako and Rise?"

"I almost forgot about Senpai!" Ken ran over and woke her up, while Labrys woke up Rise.

"H-huh? Ken-kun? What happened? Oh wait… I remember…" Minako looked up at her shadow.

"Labrys. I'm sorry I got you into this. Its time I do what I have to do."

Both Minako and Rise walked up to their shadows.

"I do feel that way sometimes. Like no one understands me. And I just want the world to disappear. Like no one cares about me."

"I cast you away long ago. I hid you deep inside my heart. I thought you were evil. But you're not."

"I am depressed sometimes, I will admit. But I have Ken-kun with me."

"It's not so much me being bi-sexual that scared me. It was how my agency and fans would react. But… I know that no matter what, my friends will accept me." Rise put her hand out, and Minako grabbed it. "And Minako-chan will too. That's all that matters to me."

"I don't care what other people say. I have Rise-chan and Ken-kun with me. That's all that matters. I was upset about Rise, yes. But… that doesn't matter right now."

The shadows nodded and transformed. Rise's transformed into Kouzeon, and Rise's other Kouzeon appeared. They combined allowing Rise to scan the new shadows in this world. Minako's new persona surprised them even more. It configured into a persona all too familiar to Ken and Junpei.

"I-is that…" Junpei started.

"Orpheus Telos?" Ken finished.

Minako and Rise both collapsed, and everyone ran over to their side.

"Rise… are you sure you want to be with me? I don't want to hurt your career."

"Dating a girl is… a little weird for me. But… it's okay if it's you." She smiled.

The two girls hugged, both blushing and smiling.

"Yu-senpai? I loved you. My feelings were genuine. But… I feel that maybe I forced myself on you sometimes. As if I was subconsciously trying to prove to myself I was 100% straight. I am very happy for you two though." Rise gave Yu a smile full of joy, and Yu returned it, while holding Chie's hand.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Yu said.

"Hey Emerald." Chie asked. "How long have we been here?"

"AWO!"

"She said there's no time here. From the others perspective, it would have looked like we walked in and immediately walked back out."

"Wait! But I've been here for at least a day in the real world!" Junpei shouted.

"AWO!"

"She said don't think too hard. Time is confusing."

After that, everyone departed for the real world.

_Moonlight Bridge. September 04. Midnight._

"Whoa Yu-Senpai! That was fast!"

"*groan* It felt like we were in there for longer."

"OOO!" Teddie ran over to Minako. "Who is the beartiful lady!?"

Rise looked up weakly and smiled. "Sorry Teddie, this one's mine."

"Eh!?" Everyone looked shocked.

"I'll explain later." Yu said.

Naoto walked up to Minako. "Excuse me, are you… Minako?"

She nodded.

"Does the name… Naoto Shirogane mean anything to you?"

"That's the famous detective right?"

Naoto looked down sadly. "That's right."

"Oh don't look so sad Naoto-chan. I'm only teasing."

Naoto looked back up quickly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's been a while. You remember Koko right?"

"…Oh my god."

Naoto walked over and hugged her big sister, crying.

"I missed you too Naoto." Minako hugged her back, trying to hold back tears as well.

"Aww, what a nice family reunion."

Everyone looked in shock at Junpei, who they didn't notice until now.

"Who are you?" Kanji asked.

"Junpei Iori. Nice to meetcha."

"Hey, where are ya guys stayin'?"

"At Shirukawa Boulevard." Yu responded.

"I've got a much better place you can stay! Comeon I'll take ya there!"

They followed Labrys to this secret location.

_Velvet room September 05. Early morning._

Yu's POV

"Excellent Job Yu."

I was used to this by this point.

"Thank you."

"You show genuine care for not just Satonaka, but all of your companions. We are quite similar."

"Indeed."

"And thank you very much for saving my sister."

Oh I just noticed. Minako is sitting next to me asleep.

"Minako! Wake up!" Makoto yelled. Makoto had been pretty calm until now, so that was a shock. I guess sibling stuff?

"Ah! Oh hi Makoto… Wait Makoto!?"

Minako jumped out of her seat and hugged Makoto.

"It's nice to see you again Koko."

Minako started crying a little.

"Ma-kun…"

"I see you have Orpheus Telos. That persona represents bonds; you must have made a lot of friends."

Minako didn't say anything, she just hugged her older.

"Mako. I… I thought you died back on Moonlight Bridge!"

"No. That monster was sealed inside of me. Oh you both must be confused."

"Um, yeah."

"In 1998, my sister and I were on a trip with our parents. We got into a car crash, and both my parents died. The crash was due to two friends of mine. The monster attacked Minako, but she got it off, then she fainted. Then my friend sealed death inside of me, giving me the wild card. But Minako being attacked gave her not the wild card, but the potential for it. So basically Minako, you have had an unawakened persona since that day."

"Wait, you didn't die on that day?"

"No. I fell unconscious. You probably woke up later and saw me, assuming I was dead."

"So you're alive!?"

"…No. My soul has a role to fulfill. It's complicated."

"Then how are you here?"

"It's actually kinda difficult to stay here. I can't even leave this room unless I'm going back to my post. My burden has been eased by my friends, but it's not enough to free me. I have a friend who is making it her goal to free me from my 'prison'."

"Where is she? We'll help her!"

Yu spoke up. "Makoto-san… do you want to be brought back to life?"

"Duh!" Minako exclaimed.

"Actually. I don't know." Makoto rebutted.

"Huh!?"

"My friends took a while to recover from my death. One of them nearly destroyed the world because of it." He smiled fondly. "After they got over it, I suddenly come back? That doesn't feel right. And if I stay dead, I'll never see the people I love again. It's… a really hard decision…"

"What about me? What about Naoto? I was like, five, and Naoto was like four!"

Oh. Is that the Velvet Key?

"Here. With this you can see me anytime. Yu, Minako has the potential for the Wild Card, so I want you to bring that power out of her. Bring her along in battle. Minako, listen to whatever Yu has to say."

"Yes… Ma-kun."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you. One last thing. Minako I swear to Jack Frost if Rise hurts you heads are gonna get busted."

"Ma-kun!" Minako started blushing.

Haha, I'll do the same thing whenever Nanako starts dating. "Makoto-san, Rise won't hurt her, I promise."

"Okay then, if Rise hurts Minako, both your heads will be busted."

"Wait, Ma-kun, didn't you say you can't leave this room unless you go back to your post?"

"…Oh, look at the time!"

"Wait Makoto-san, the velvet room doesn't have time."

"It does now! Time to wake up!"

_? September 05. Early morning._

Where am I? Oh, Labrys took us here. She led us to some sort of large brown building. Is someone hugging me? Oh, Chie's here. I remember she wanted to sleep with me. Not like that. Why am I explaining this to myself?

"*chuckle*"

I wonder what Chie's dreaming about.

"Chie Narukami. I like the sound of that."

Haha, oh Chie you're so cute. Marriage. I'm definitely gonna marry Chie, I'm not sure when, but I will. Maybe I should talk to Yosuke about it. I wonder what time it is- OH GOD! WHY DID I USE MY PHONE AS SOON AS I WOKE UP! Ow…Ow…Ow… Ok… I'm good now. I'll just get out of bed without waking up Chie. Now that I think about it, I should check up on Yosuke, he's probably got a hangover.

_Few minutes later_

"Hey Yosuke h- never mind you're busy I'm just gonna let myself out."

Did I see that right? No, I must be tired. Guess I'll go downstairs.

_Yukiko's POV_

*knock knock*

"Who is it?"

"…Yukiko."

"…come in."

I hope he's not still mad at me.

"I-I brought you some things to make you feel better."

"Oh, thank you."

"Yosuke-kun… are you still mad?"

"About what? Oh that… No. It probably wasn't your fault anyway. It was probably Chie knowing her."

"Well, it was sort of Chie's fault. But she was only helping me."

"Helping you? With what?"

"…" My cheeks grew hot.

"What is it?"

Okay, this is my chance. It's now or never. I can't always be scared. "*inhale* (fast) Yosuke-kun I like you I think you're really handsome and sweet and smart and kind but sometimes you are a jerk and I mean a jerk like staring at my breast and butt jerk and entering me in a beauty pageant against my will forcing me to go on stage in nothing more than a bikini that you bought me no less I mean how did you even know my size oh my God I just realized how creepy that was but anyway you're understanding and determined and I never even noticed until recently and I feel bad about ignoring you and rejecting you without a second thought and if you would forgive me and allow me to be your girlfriend I'd be really happy!"

"…Wow I am drunk."

…Are you kidding me? Oh… he doesn't think highly of himself does he? I can't blame him considering how we treat him sometimes. I don't think highly of myself either do I… Yosuke-kun… we are kinda similar huh? Am I… leaning down? Oh my God I'm kissing him, and he looks shocked. But… it feels kinda good…

"Hey Yosuke h- never mind you're busy I'm just gonna let myself out."

D-did Yu-kun see that? Oh my God what am I going to do?

"Yukiko… that was…"

"I'm sorry!" I'm so embarrasse- oh. Now we're kissing again.

_Yu's POV_

"How did I never know about this!?" Junpei asked.

"Dunno, Mitsuru-san never told you I guess." Labrys responded.

"This looks just like the old dorm."

"Mitsuru-san _is_ rich; I guess she managed to have it rebuilt, since a chuck of the shadow operatives used to live here."

"Ah… good times."

"Hey Yu-san!"

"Narukami, how ya doing!?"

"I'm good. So you used to live here Junpei-san?"

"Naw, just a place that looked like this. So we're having a meeting on the top floor after everyone wakes up, we're discussing what happened yesterday, and what we're gonna do now."

"By the way, I got all your stuff from that hotel, you guys gotta put it in ya rooms though, why yall need so much stuff?"

"We're teenagers?"

"Ha. Oh youth."

Might as well start taking everything upstairs. I wonder if Chie is awake yet.

"Yu? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank God" Chie said over the sink.

"Oh, that. Um… whenever you're ready, we need to go to the top floor…"

"Kay."

"Don't worry Chie, I've got you again."

_Later, after everyone woke up and went to the command room._

"So Narukami, I've been told about your dreams or something about Makoto. Have you learned any new info?"

"Hmm, well. It seems that we need Kanji, Naoto, Yosuke, and Teddie to reface themselves. That way, they would get another persona, which is necessary."

"W-whoa wait! I gotta see me again!?" Kanji yelled.

"Sort of. It's not the same shadow, it's whatever problems are at the top of your mind whenever you guys enter."

"AWO!"

"She said that she should explain how you have multiple shadows. You see, humans are complex. They have multiple sides to them, therefore, multiple shadows. Each 'world' brings out another aspect of you. It's not just whatever is at the top of their mind, but also their relationship with another person."

"So, tonight, we go again. Kanji will pair up with Naoto, and Yosuke with Teddie. That is, if you're willing to do it. I won't force you to put your lives in danger."

"Yu-senpai, you taught me never to run away from myself, of course I'll do it!"

"I don't wish to be a burden, so I'll face whatever my heart chooses to tell me."

"I'll always follow your orders Sensei! Even if I have to see something like 'him' again! I trust you guys to save me!"

"…I'll face myself again. I think I know what he'll say, and I want to get it off my chest."

"I'll protect you all with my life, don't forget that." I told them.

"AWO!"

"She also said that your shadow must go beserk. People who see their shadow in 'the world of people's bonds' have faced their shadow in 'the world inside people's hearts' or never faced themselves. You already know what to do, so you could avoid a fight. Apparently whoever controls that world wants you to fight your shadow."

"Wait a minute." I just realized. "Does Izanami control that world?"

"AWO!"

"No. She only controlled the 'TV World.' Another God controls this one."

Naoto was next to speak up. "Is their another being higher than Izanami who controls all of these worlds?"

"AWO!"

"It's possible."

"Wait, if this thing appears at midnight, why didn't we see it before?" Junpei asked.

"AWO!"

"'Cause of that Dark Hour thing, which occurred at the same time. It overrode the other world I guess. People without persona cannot see or enter that world, unless dragged in by someone who has a Persona."

Yosuke looked down sadly. "So… it could be used to kill people."

"AWO!"

"Yes, but I doubt that would happen. Your murderer has been apprehended."

"So, after everyone faces themselves, what will happen?"

"AWO!"

"You'll have to reenter the world once per month. You'll find out the exact date later."

I sighed. "Of course you can't give us a straight answer. Well, who's gonna face themselves first?"

"If Kanji-kun is okay with it, I'd like to get it out of the way."

"S-sure. Fine with me. I-I'm not scared."

"Now that everything is settled. Rise-san. Yosuke-senpai. How did you get drunk on soft drinks."

"Soft drinks? That was booze."

Wait what.

"Labrys-san!? Where did you get those, and why?"

"Well it was a club, and they didn't have drinks, so I made my own."

So a shadow suppression robot… can make beer. What.

"Well if everything is set up, let's just relax for today, and prepare for battle at midnight. We have a long journey ahead of us, and there are still things we don't understand, but we've got a job to do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

And so ends another chapter. Not much to say here today, hope you guys like that Yosuke/Yukiko is now official, along with Rise/Minako (Please don't hate me.) With that, see you guys later for chapter 6.


	6. The Emperor's Fortune!

I forgot to mention in the last chapter. You might notice I struggled with Labrys last chapter because she doesn't have any in-game moves, so fight scenes with her are hard. Also, I want to try sosomething new. Italicized words are the narrator; words without quotations are the characters inner thoughts, ala Persona 4 Arena. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

_3__rd__ POV_

"You did!?" _Chie exclaimed._

"Mmhmm." _Yukiko responded._

"Oh my God congratulations! I told you he'd like you!"

"You didn't say that. You just said I should try."

"Well I said it in my mind!"

_With Yu and Yosuke_

"B-but partner. I thought we had something special. I can't believe you would do something like that. *sniffle* (voice breaking) Just when were you planning on telling me there was another!?"

"Dude! You're freaking me out! Quit it!"

"Haha sorry had to. But seriously, congratulations."

"I'm surprised she was attracted to me."

"I told you you were awesome."

"Yeah you did, thanks."

"What are partners _for?_" _Yu stared at Yosuke seductively. _"Yooooossssuuukkkkeeeee-kkkuuuunnnnn!"

"Dammit Yu!"

"I'm gonna hang out with Chie today, I take it you'll be with Yukiko?"

_Yosuke blushed _"Y-yeah I guess."

"Aww I remember when I was like that. Good times."

"You used to be like that!?"

"When I first started dating Chie, I was nervous too. She was, or rather is, my first girlfriend. I didn't have many friends before I came to Inaba, where I was forced to become extroverted. I didn't have friends, how would I fare with a girlfriend? But, everything turned out okay. And she was nervous too. You're Yukiko's first boyfriend, she's as nervous as you are. Treat her well." _Yu smiled kindly._

"Right. Thanks Partner."

"In fact… you guys should come with us!"

_September 05. Paulownia Mall Daytime_

_Chie's POV_

"YYYYuuuuuuuu."

"Yes?"

_Chie's stomach growled._

"I'm huuuuuunnnnngggrrrrryyyyy_._"

"*chuckle* I can tell."

"What!? Are you saying I'm fat!?"

"N-no." _Yu raised his hands defensively._

"I will smash your head in!"

"Y-yes dear. Someone's having mood swings."

"What the hell was that!?"

"Nothing."

"Good!"

_An awkward silence filled the air._

_Yosuke tried to break the silence. _"So Yukiko. You want something to eat too?"

"I'm good right now, thank you Yosuke-kun."

"Oh, so you're too good to eat Yukiko!?" _Chie intervened. _

"I never said that!"

"*sigh* I'm sorry Yukiko. I'm sorry Yu."

"No it's normal, don't worry about it." _Yu reassured._

"It doesn't bother me." _Yukiko smiled._

"I'm trying to apologize! Accept it damn it!"

"S-sorry!"

"Yes, dear. What would you like to eat dear?"

"Oh you don't know!? So in our year of dating you don't know me well enough to know what I would want!?"

"I'll go get some steak."

"No! My favorite food is pudding!"

"Wha- yes yes that's right. I'm sorry."

_Yu left to get some pudding._

"Um Yukiko? Are we gonna be like that?"

"Unless you get me pregnant I highly doubt it."

_Yosuke started blushing. Which caused Yukiko to do the same._

"N-not to say you should! Not to say I would be against the idea in a few years! Oh I just implied we would get married didn't I…? Not to say us getting married is bad but, Oh my God I'm creeping you out!"

"Don't worry about it. Y'know, you're pretty cute when you're flustered."

"You're pretty cute all the time."

"You are too! God I'm so stupid!

_Yosuke and Yukiko continued to complement each other while berating themselves. _

"Jackass. He should be able to tell exactly what I want at every possible interval of time. *sigh* I feel bad. I shouldn't be so mean to him. I can't really control it but still…"

"I got the pudding."

"I hate pudding you asshole!"

"I also got steak."

"I love you."

_Back at the dorm_

Rise's POV

He's so stubborn!

"Come ooonnnn!"

"No!"

Kanji…

"Why? Do you have something better to do?"

"No."

"Then why not? Me and Minako-chan and Ken-kun." _Rise smirked. _"You and Naoto-kun."

_Kanji started blushing _"Exactly! What if my shadow says something about her… I'm gonna be embarrassed tonight, why make things more awkward?"

"Kanji! She likes you! I promise you!"

"Sure Rise."

Ugh! Why are they both so blind!

"Kanji. Please come with us. Please..." _Knowing that cuteness was Kanji's weakness, Rise gave her best puppy dog face._

"No."

Time for some whimpering!

"Dammit Rise!"

_Rise hugged Kanji and looked up with her puppy dog face._

"Okay! Fine! Just stop looking at me like that!"

"Yay!"

Minako POV

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." _Naoto quietly said._

_Minako entered Naoto's room and sat on her bed. Naoto started hugging her again._

"It's good to see you too Na-chan."

"I remember. It was so long ago, but after Senpai mentioned your name, I remembered how you, me, and Ma-kun would play all the time. I also remember when you all left and… never came back…"

"I'm sorry Naoto."

"It's not your fault. I'm not mad. I'm just so happy to see you again."

"So. Ken-kun, Rise-chan and I are hanging out today; do you wanna come with us? I heard that Kanji-kun is coming too."

"…Mi-chan. Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I am infatuated with Kanji-kun."

"Oh my God!" _She yelled sarcastically. _

"You don't sound surprised."

"Rise-chan told me. She said we could have a double date. And Ken-kun would be our wingman.

"...I think he hates me."

"Who could hate ace detective Naoto Shirogane? Maybe your beauty just makes him flustered."

"I am not beautiful."

"What's next? You're gonna tell me the sky isn't blue? You know us Shirogane are blessed with good looks."

_Naoto smiled at her older sister._

"Hell, Rise-chan told me how both boys and girls were all over you. Trust me, you're beautiful."

"Thank you, sister."

"I'm just stating the facts. Now come on, do you have anything better to do?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Then let's go!"

_Minako grabbed her sister's hand and ran out the door._

Labrys POV

"So Junpei-san. Everyone else has left, so it seems it's you, me Teddie, and Emerald-chan."

"Seems like it. Yo Teddie, Emerald, you guys up for it?"

"I'm very prebeared JunJun!"

"AWO!"

"…Teddie. Please never call me that again."

"Labby-chan! Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Hm… why don't we check out dat shrine?"

"I haven't been there in a while." _Junpei added._

_Teddie ran over to the door._

"Ladies first Labby-chan!"

That's sweet of him.

"Thank you Teddie. Let's go to the shrine."

_Back at the mall, it seems everyone has calmed down_

3rd POV

"Hey Yu! Let's go to the print club! That looks fun!" _Chie exclaimed._

_The four of them entered the shop to take pictures. The first picture was normal, just everyone smiling at the camera. Then Chie and Yu both decided that would be boring, so they both put their left hands into fists, put it to the left of their heads, and duckfaced trying to look sassy. Yosuke stared at them as if they were insane, while Yukiko tried her best not to laugh. For the third, Chie and Yu put their right hands in a gun pose, and put it under their chins. Yosuke and Yukiko put their hands into fists, and put it under their chins as well, looking serious. Next, Yu put his hands in his pockets, looking deadpan as possible. Yosuke crouched down, put his right hand in the air, and grinned. Chie gave a thumbs up, and Yukiko faced her back to the camera and turned her head to face it. For the second to last one, the pairs stood back to back looking serious. Before the guys could react, put girls kissed their respective boyfriends on the cheek, causing everyone involved to blush, and that ended up being the final picture._

"PFTHAHAHAHA! You guys look so surprised!" _Yukiko yelled. _

"Well you kinda kissed me out of nowhere!" _Yosuke rebutted, still blushing._

"Well it's not my fault your cheeks are so soft…" _Before they knew it, Yosuke and Yukiko were kissing again._

"Aw they remind me of us!" _Chie said._

"Where should we go now? _Yu asked._

"Hmm. Let's go to that coffee shop! I heard it makes people feel more attractive!"

"I'm not sure that's possible for you Chie."

"You're such a flirt! Come on let's go! Yukiko! Yosuke!"

"Oh! Sorry Chie!"

_The four entered the café and started drinking coffee. Except for Chie who was drinking milk._

_Yu was the first to speak up. _"It seems we can't stay out of trouble. I mean, we go from Izanami, to the Malevolent Entity, and now this. I wonder if we'll ever just be able to live in peace…"

"Whoa partner. What's with the depressing stuff all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry. That just came to mind…"

Chie hugged Yu, trying to make him feel better. "But we got out of Izanami alive. I'm sure we can take care of the Malevolent Entity and whatever we're dealing with here."

"Just what are we dealing with here?" _Yukiko asked._

"I really wish I knew…"

"Well whatever the monster of the week is, we've got it!" _Yosuke announced._ "Last time there were eight of us, but now we have 13!"

"Yu. Let's not dwell on the depressing stuff! Let's think about happy things!" _Chie smiled at Yu._

"Right… sorry guys."

"Haha don't worry about it. All three of us have basically told you our life stories; it's only fair you tell us when you have issues."

"Hey Yosuke!" _Chie yelled offended._

"No offense."

"Just 'cause you say 'no offense' doesn't mean there's no offense!"

_Upon watching his girlfriend and best friend argue as usual, Yu couldn't help but smile at his friend's antics._

"Bleh! I don't even like milk!"

"Then why are you drinking it Chie?" _Yukiko asked._

"Pregnant woman shouldn't drink caffeine." _Chie answered. _"Better safe than sorry. Plus I figure milk would be good, but it tastes so bad!"

"I'm surprised you don't drink milk considering how fit you are." _Yukiko said. _

_Chie finally finished her glass. _"Oh god! Was milk made by the devil or what!?"

_Yu chuckled. _"Is it that bad? I like milk."

"…Oh god…"

"What?"

"Suddenly I'm craving more milk. I hate life."

"Ha!"

"Shut up Yosuke!"

_Meanwhile, with Rise, Minako, Ken, Kanji, and Naoto_

"I rarely eat out, so this is a new experience for me." _Naoto explained._

"The restaurants here are great Na-chan!"

"Minako-Senpai and I come here every now and again. Usually she cooks for me though."

"Ooo Minako-chan you can cook? You should cook for me too." _Rise said smirking. _

"Haha. Maybe later."

"Senpai's a great cook!"

"We've actually been here before." _Said Kanji. _"Only once though. I remember the ramen being really good! Gah, I hope they hurry up!"

"Kanji! Have some manners!"

"S-sorry."

"Sorry about the wait! Here is your ramen!"

"Finally!"

_With that, Kanji started digging in to his food._

"Whoa, someone was hungry!" _Minako laughed._ "Quite the keeper eh Na-chan?"

"K-koko…"

"Aw please don't call me that. I just realized yesterday how embarrassing that is."

"Aww I think it's cute!" _Rise said poking Minako's cheek._

"Then I'll call you Rice."

"Yeah let's not."

"You like Kanji-san Naoto-san?" _Ken asked._

_Naoto choked on her food at this accusation. _

"Yes she does Ken-kun. And Kanji has liked her, even when she used to dress up as a boy." _Rise explained._

"Must you tell everyone everything Rise-san? And how many times do I have to tell you. Kanji-kun does not like me."

"Wait. You used to dress up as a boy Naoto-san?"

_Naoto sighed. _"Yes."

"How did you hide your…"

"Hide my what?"

"*giggle* He's talking about your boobs Na-chan."

"Wait. What about boobs?" _Kanji asked getting up from his bowl._

"Nothing!" _Naoto exclaimed blushing. _

"Okkkay. Another round here sir!"

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Naoto-san."

"N-no. It's fine. It just surprised me. I used binding"

"Didn't it hurt?"

"At first. But then I learned how to do it more efficiently."

"Why did you do it?"

"Sexism. I wouldn't be respected as a detective as a female. But now, I simply don't care. My senpai taught me to be myself."

"Oh... I know how it feels to be treated badly because of something you can't control. And trying to change yourself. I once tried to act older than I was to get respect, but now I understand that it's ok to like things that make me seem like a kid."

"It seems we've both learned to be ourselves."_ Ken and Naoto smiled at each other._

"You're such a ladies man Ken-kun." _Minako smiled._

"But I could never her away from Kanji-san."

"Really Ken-kun? Really?" _Naoto said slightly annoyed._ _Everyone laughed, except Kanji who just finished. _

"Wow, you guys eat slow."

_With Junpei, Emerald, Teddie, and Labrys._

"Labby-chan NOOOOOO!" _Teddie dived onto the puddle in front of Labrys._

"Um, thank you Teddie but... I can just walk around it."

"So independent!" _Emerald and Labrys walked around the puddle, and Junpei picked up Teddie. _

"Dude. Y'know you're supposed to put your shirt on the puddle, right?"

"Really? Weird."

"And diving into it isn't?"

"Not really."

"*sigh*"

_The four entered the shrine._

"AWO!"

"It is pretty ain't it?"

"Ooo let's draw a fortune!" _Teddie suggested. _

_Labrys was first to draw her fortune._

"Continue to pursue your dreams. Kinda cliché. "

"I'll go next! Sometimes subtlety makes a bigger impact... I don't get it."

"Guess I'm last. 'You da man'? Haha hell yeah I am!"

"Well that was weird." _Labrys stated._ "At least my fortune was decent."

"It's a small shrine, there isn't much more to look at." _Junpei said. _

"Hey! Is that who I think it is!?" _Teddie exclaimed. _

"Buddha?" _asked Labrys. _

"No! Emmy-chan!" _Teddie ran over to greet her, while the other three followed_.

'Wha? Oh you."

"Hi Emmy-chan! This is Labby-chan, JunJun, and Ema-chan!"

"...Too hard. You're blue, you're hat, and you're fox."

"Forward as always Emmy-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Yu is here right? You're all here and you didn't invite me?"

"Sorry! We're here on important stuffs!"

"How did you find out anyway?" _Labrys asked with a hint of irritation. _

"Margaret told me you guys would be here." _She responded not noticing Labrys' irritation. _ "She said I should meet you guys here."

"Margaret? Sensei's mysterious beartiful friend?"

"If you wanna call her that. What's so important at this shrine?"

"Well nothing here, but-"

"Junpei-san. We shouldn't just tell anyone what we're doing."

"Huh? But she's friends with the investigation team."

"Don't worry Labby-chan! She knows all about personas!"

"Do you have a persona Marie?" _Asked Labrys. _

_"_Actually I do."

Huh?!" _Teddie yelled in confusion. _

"What? I gave Yu his persona. In a way I faced myself. Why is it so farfetched that I have a persona?"

"That makes sense! Then you can help us!"

"Ted, we've got enough people already. " _Labrys interjected. _

"But we could use all the help we could get!"

"I don't really care what you have to say blue. I'm going to help."

_Labrys glared at Marie. Junpei tried to break the tension._

"S-so Emma-tan. Why don't you draw a fortune. Teddie, go with her."

"Aye aye JunJun!"

"Sure."

_Marie and Teddie walked off. Labrys started to follow._

"No Laba-tan, you stay here. What was that all about?"

"She's rude as hell!"

"She wasn't really rude until you started acting up. Weird, but not rude."

"AWO!"

_Labrys started blushing. _

"Hell no!"

"What?"

_Emerald gestured to Teddie, then at Labrys. _

"Wait... are you implying that Labrys is jealous!?"

"*nod*"

"No I'm not! I'm just wondering why Teddie's being so nice to such a bitch."

"Whoa Labrys! You got it bad haha!"

_Back with the fantastic four_

"Yuuuuuuuu."

"Yes?"

_Chie's stomach growled. _

"My tummy hurts."

"Gee I wonder why." _Yosuke said sarcastically. _

"What?"

"Well..." _Yukiko started. _"You did drink about a gallon of milk total."

"In the span of 30 seconds." _Yu added._

"Well I can't control my cravin- *urp* Oh God sorry!"

"PFTHAHAHA YOU'RE SO FUNNY CHIE!"

"Chie, I know a good remedy for a stomach ache." _Said Yosuke. _

"What?"

"*snicker* Milk."

"...I hate you."

"PFTTHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What? I'm just trying to help you Chie, my 'dairy' friend."

"YOSUKE-KUN YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"Can you believe them Yu?"

_Chie looked at Yu and saw that he was laughing too!_

"It was kinda funny."

"...Wahhh!" _Chie started crying._

"I-I mean it was stupid!"

"Very stupid! I'm stupid Chie!"

"I was laughing because it was so stupid! See!? PFTHAHAHA that was so stupid!"

"*sniff* AERITH DIED!"

"Huh?" _Yukiko asked._

"That's what you're crying about?" _Yosuke asked a little annoyed._

"Mmhmm."

"She's alive!" _Yu reassured. _

"She is?"

"Yeah! She's at hollow bastion!"

"Oh yeah she is. Yay!"

_Everone sighed of relief._

"Yu do you still have that raw steak?"

"Yeah. I gave you the free samples and bought one for later."

"Can I eat it?"

"No."

"What happened to having a stomachache?" _Yosuke asked._

"Oh yeah. Oww."

"Haha, let's go home guys. We should relax before the mission."

"I wonder if their shadows will be any different." _Yukiko thought out loud._

"I hope so." _Said Yosuke, even though he wasn't going. _

"It'll probably have something to do with their crushes on each other." _Chie theorized. _

"Wait, Naoto likes Kanji?" _Yu asked._

"Called it." _Yosuke smirked._

"Ooo! Maybe they'll finally confess their love for each other!" _Chie said hopefully._

"If they can get over their emotional constipation."

_Everyone laughed at Yosuke's joke before going back to the dorms._

_With Minako and friends_

"So... Who's paying?"

"..."

"Kanji! You're the man here!" _yelled Rise._

"What!? No!"

"Kanji-san. Only true men pay for meals. Please, do the task I was too cowardly, and broke, to do."

"...Yeah! I am a man! I'll pay!"

"*sigh* Kanji-kun."

"Oh, Kanji. He's so silly. But he is cute."

"Y-yes I... Suppose he is." _Said Naoto blushing._

"Hey!" _Minako yelled offended._

"Don't worry Minako-chan. You're cuter."

"I better be."

"Naoto-san, anything you want to say to Kanji-san?" _Asked Ken trying to play matchmaker. _

"Thank you for paying Kanji-kun."

"Keep going." _Minako whispered._

"You're very responsible."

"Good one Naoto-kun. Finish him off!"

"And...good at smashing things!"

"So close yet so far." _Ken sighed._

_Kanji seemed a little disappointed. _"Well as long as we're throwing compliments, I think you're be..."

"Be...?"

"Be... Be...lievable! You're honest!"

"I see. Thank you Kanji-kun. "

_Minako, Ken, and Rise all facepalmed and decided to go home._

_With the Junpeinors_

"Kaguya? I think I remembear Sensei using that persona."

"Well we both have that one apparently."

"That's the first I've heard of two people with the same persona. Then again you're like a God or something right?" _Junpei asked._

"Basically. So you guys are here about some sort of shadow thingy?"

"Pretty much sums up my life." _Junpei laughed._

"And we'd love to have you!"

"Speak for yourself." _Labrys mumbled._

"Sure I'll help you out."

"Thank you beary much! Good timing too, we have a mission tonight!"

"Didn't she already say she would?" _Labrys mumbled again._

"Do you have a weapon?"

"Yes. I use one-handed swords. I tried to use two-handed, but it didn't really work out."

"What happened?"

"Why do you need to know!?"

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Don't yell at Teddie!"

"Whatever. Where are we going?"

"We'll lead you there." _Junpei said._

"...You need to fix that attitude of yours."

"What attitude?"

"Emmy-chan isn't trying to be mean Labby-chan, that's just how she talks."

"Marie, I'm gonna assume you're not an idiot. You've probably seen people get upset at something rude you've said right? Are you honestly telling me it's never occurred to you that you may have hurt someone's feelings? Are you that bad at reading people? I ain't no saint either, but at least I have common decency. It's not that hard to learn how to bite your tongue. You know you're bein mean, you just don't give a shit. It's too much work to be nice? It's too much work to give people the same kindness they give you? 'Cause that's really freakin' selfish."

_Everyone was shocked by Labrys' sudden outburst._

"*sigh*. Sorry. I didn't mean to go off on ya. I knew people who didn't give a shit about other people's feelings. I know you probably didn't mean any harm."

"That's ok." _Marie smiled. _"Y'know, no one's ever talked to me like that before. It was... interesting. "

"I'm sure Yu-san and the others would love to see you."

_Marie, Junpei, and Emerald walked off._

"Sorry for embarrassing you Ted..."

"Thanks Labby-chan! Even if I didn't need it, it still made me happy."

:"No problem Teddie."

_Back at the dorm in the command room._

"Are you feeling better Chie?" _Yu asked. _

"Yeah, thanks. Thanks Minako-chan."

"Minako, how many medicine fields have you studied in?'

"Hm... Let's see... Gastrology, obstretics, neurology, gynecology, Cardiology. .."

"Um, never mind."

"I've contacted Mitsuru-san." _Labrys stated. _"She asked if we needed anyone else to come in, but I told her to focus on those bastards who caught me, we'll handle this. She's grateful for your help."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help last time Senpai. But I'm here for you now!" _Rise smiled at Yu._

"Of course you will. I know I can count on all of you."

"Naoto. Kanji. Are you sure you want to do this?" _Yu asked. _

"Yeah Yu-senpai!"

"We're both ready Yu-san."

"I guess there's no point in delaying this. Let's go."

"Why do you always say 'let's go'? Come on Narukami get some new material."

"..."

_At midnight bridge with the open portal. Naoto and Kanji had already entered. _

"Yosuke. Teddie, wait here."

"Yeah, yeah we know good luck."

"Good luck Sensei!"

_The world of people's bonds_

_The world had red walls with masks. The left walls had sad faced masks; the right had happy faced masks. Roses, violets, lilies, and chrysanthemums were spread throughout the walls._

"Ken, Minako, and Marie, you're with me."

**Floor 1**

_Why can't he talk to me? Did I do something?_

"Get ready! There's a magical magus!"

"Kala-nemi! Primal force!"

"Orpheus Telos!" "Floria!"

"Kaguya! Wind break!"

_The shadow used a new skill! The skill created an artificial moon! A ray of moonlight rained on the protagonists! No body was weak to it._

"Change! Futunishi! Primal Force!"

_Minako observed Yu trying to learn his abilities. _

"Kaguya! Garudyne!"

"Orpheus Telos! Morning Star!"

_The shadow wss defeated!_

"Good job everyone."

"You weren't so bad yourself Naru-kun!" _Minako said._

"Naru-kun?"

"Yeah! I think it's cool!"

**Floor 2**

_Kanji-kun... I just want you to like me. I don't care if it's friendship or more._

"Little blue seems to really like Oldy."

"I'm impressed that she hid it for so long." _Yu replied."_

**Floor 3**

_It's not his fault. I've never been the best at expressing my feelings._

"Expressing your feelings..." _Marie looked down._

**Floor 4**

_I remember when I first met them. I was so cold. Perhaps that's why._

**Floor 5**

_I'm sorry I'm so hard to approach..._

"Senpai... this is the last of Naoto-kun's floors. Kanji is the floor after next."

**Floor 5**

_The floor was silent and white, just like last time._

**Floor 6**

_I've known Naoto for what, a year? And I still can't talk to her? I'm so stupid..._

"'Talking to people'..."

**Floor 7**

_What if... I just told her. Quit being a pussy!_

"Wow, Kanji is harder on himself than I am to him!"

**Floor 8**

_How would she react though? _

**Floor 9**

_What if she hates me?_

**Floor 10**

_I'm so pathetic..._

**Floor 11**

_Next floor was the boss. Rise teleported everyone to the top._

"Are you ok Marie?"

"Huh? I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Then let's... Um. Let us commence?"

"Still needs work."

**Floor 12**

_Suprisingly, the shadows wore no costumes._

**"N-naoto?"**

**"Yes Kanji-kun?"**

**"Never Mind!"**

**"I'm sorry Kanji-kun..."**

_The shadows turned to face themselves. _

**"Just tell her! Is it that hard!? That pisses you the hell off! That you can't tell her!"**

**"What did you do to Kanji-kun? Why is it so hard for him to talk to you? What's wrong with you?"**

**"Look! You made her feel like shit! All because you couldn't tell her."**

**"Maybe you should have told him. Maybe things would be ok if you got your head out of your ass!"**

_They both started talking._

_"_**Everyone could see it but you! You're both so stupid! "**

_Both the shadows went beserk, knocking out Kanji and Naoto! Shadow Kanji was large and muscular, looking like a giant, humanoid version of his persona. Naoto was smaller, but also looked like a more humanoid version of her persona._

"Prepare for battle everyone!"

**"We are shadows! The darkness in your hearts, and the breaker of bonds."**

**"We'll crush these idiots, if you're in our way, you're going doen too!"**

**"Don't worry, it will be **_**painful."**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

So, I've got some splain to do. Labrys' rant is basically how I feel about the character. Don't worry fans of her; I'll try to keep her in character regardless. Fun fact, I'm not too big on Yukiko or Rise either. I don't hate them though. I've never played Golden so forgive me if Marie is off. I also had trouble with the Shadows in this one, because I don't have a lot to work with. I think that's everything, so see you next time!


	7. Blooming Bonds!

Sorry about the lack of an update! I had writers block! So I think Ima take a break from the relationship stuff for a little bit. Anyway, on to the fight!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000 000000 000000000

"Don't worry Na-chan! Kanji-kun! We'll save you!"

""Norn!" _Yu exclaimed. _

"Kaguya!" _Marie summoned._

"Wind break!"

_The persona followed commands and removed the wind resistance!_

"It's on!" _Junpei yelled as he power charged!_

"Watch this!" _Ken used elec break!_

**"Go! Swift Strike!" **

**"Mind charge!"**

_The whole party was hit with two powerful strikes!_

"Persona!" _Minako summoned Orpheus Telos who dropped a ziodyne on Shadow Naoto!_

"Elec break!" _Ken broke Shadow Kanji's resistance!_

"AWO!" _ Emerald stole mind charge from Shadow Naoto!_

**"Insignificant beast!"**

"Hwaa... WATA!" _Chie used Malymphia!_

_Yukiko followed up with a mafloria! _

"Go!" _Labrys dashed and impacted right into Shadow Kanji!_

"Vorpal blade!" _Junpei unleashed a torrent of slashes, damaging both shadows!_

**"Malunar!" **_Shadow Naoto unleashed an attack similar to the shadow before! A moon appeared and shot moonlight at everyone!_

"Change! Scalatch! Mediarahan!" _Everyone was healed!_

**"Say your prayers!" **_Shadow Kanji yelled as he unleashed a new type of move. _**"Terra!"**

_A bolder rose and hit Ken! _

"Ken-kun!" _Minako yelled in shock!_

"I'm okay!"

"AWO!" _Emerald copied Terra and used it on Shadow Naoto!_

"You're doing well Emerald-chan!" _Yukiko noted._

_"_**This isn't very fair. What do you think Naoto?"**

**"Hahaha, agreed Kanji-kun! 2 against 10 isn't fair! Begone!"**

_Shadow Naoto created a barrier! Yu, Marie, Ken, and Minako were left inside, the others could only watch!_

"Don't worry, we can handle this!" _Yu reassured to his friends._

**"Now the real battle begins!"**

"Kaguya! Mind charge!"

"Change! Kaguya! Wind break!"

"Appear! Ziodyne!"

"Persona! Mind charge!"

**"Terra!"**

**"Vorpal blade!"**

_Minako was critically hit!_

**"Fatal end!"**

"No you don't!" _Rise protected Minako!_

"Thanks Rise-chan!

"Mediarahan!" _Ken healed everybody!_

"Now Kaguya! Panta Rhei!" _Kaguya unleashed powerful winds on Shadow Naoto!_

**"Damn you!"**

**"I'll handle this! Torrent shot!" **_Shadow Kanji released a flurry of bullets on Marie! _

"Protect me Kouzeon!" _ Rise jumped in and charged everyone up!_

"Let em have it!"

"Change! Izanagi!"

"Kala-nemi!"

"Ziodyne!"

_Both ziodynes hit Shadow Kanji!_

**"Bastards!"**

"Panta Rhei!"

"Garudyne!"

_Both attacks impacted Shadow Naoto!_

**"Not bad! But we're better!"**

**"Looks like we underestimated you!"**

**"Nikko!" **_Shadow Naoto yelled as sunrays hit Yu!_

_Shadow Kanji started charging!_

"Kaguya! Wind break!"

"Kala-nemi! Elec break!"

**"Ready?! Focus Strike!" **_Shadow Kanji k-oed Ken!_

'Ken-kun is unconscious!"

"Gee I never would have guessed!"

"Are you getting smart with me!?"

**"Power Slash!" **_Shadow Naoto critically hit Marie! _** "Again!"**

"Cheap shot!"

"Ken-kun! Samerecarn!"

"Marie! Change! Scalatch! Diarahan!"

"This time it'll be different!"

"Thanks."

_Shadow Kanji started charging again!_

"If you can do enough damage, he'll get knocked down!"

"Thanks Rise! Izanagi! Pri-"

**"Power Slash!"**

"Ow, damn!"

"Naru-kun! Ken-kun and I will distract Na-chan! You and Marie-chan aim for Shadow Kanji!"

"Right!"

"Elec break!"

"Ziodyne!"

"Wind break!"

"Primal force!"

_Shadow Kanji was distracted! The attack is being delayed!_

**"Nikko!"**

"Nope!" _Minako dodged!_

"Amazing Minako-chan!" _Rise yelled!_

_Ken struck the shadow!_

"Panta Rhei!"

'God's hand!"

**"Shit!"**

"Primal force!"

_Shadow Kanji was knocked down!_

"Go Senpai!"

"Appear! Cruel attack!"

**"You little bitch!"**

"Yu! Lemme try something!"

"Go for it Marie!"

_Marie rose her sword and dashed into Shadow Naoto!_

"Whoa! Didn't expect that from you Marie-chan!"

"We doing this or what?"

"Yeah! All-out attack!"

"Nice!"

"Showtime! Are you ready!?"

"Get set..."

"Let's get this started already!"

"Yeah! Go go go!"

_After the all out attack, a pink cloud shaped like Rise was left in their wake!_

**"You've still got a ways to go!"**

**"We will be victorious!"**

_The shadows used heat riser on each other!_

"That... is not good." _Rise stated._

**"Mind charge!"**

**"Power charge!"**

"Oh crap!"

**"Focus strike!"**

**"MaNikko!"**

_Minako and Ken were knocked out!_

"Mediarahan!"

_Yu healed Marie and himself! _

"When Shadow Kanji's hit evasion rate is up, that move doesn't need to be charged! Quick, bring back the others!"

**"Heal block!"**

_All healing items and skills have been blocked!_

"Marie-chan! Senpai!"

""Cha-"

**"Focus strike!"**

"Idiot!"

_Marie took a mortal blow!_

"Marie-chan!"

"I'm. ..okay..."

"**Brave blade!"**

"Marie! Change! IZANAGI!"

_The ziodyne impacted at the last second!_

**"Why you little-"**

"Wind break! Garudyne bitch!"

_Shadow Naoto was impacted by Garudyne! She crashed into the wall!_

**"Naoto!"**

"That gives us some time! Change! Kaguya! Wind break!"

"Kaguya! Garudyne!"

_The attack hit Shadow Kanji!_

"Change! Yoshitsune! Power charge!"

**"...Oh shit."**

"HASSUN TOBI!"

**"No, I can't lose! This idiot must die! He waited too long to explain his feelings!"**

**"If I can't have Kanji-kun, no one can!"**

"The block is gone! Heal! Now!"

"Here! Minako!"

"Get up Shorty!"

"Thanks!"

"Okay, THIS time it'll be different!"

_Not wasting any time, Minako used brave blade on Shadow Kanji! Ken used Mediarahan!_

**"Materradyne!"**

**"MaLunadyne!"**

"Makarakarn!"

_The attack reflected did massive damage!_

"Revolution!"_ Ken exclaimed!_

"Let's finish this! God's hand!"

"Brave blade"

_The attacks critically hit!_

" Naru-kun! Ready to kick some ass!?"

"Of course."

"Then let's go!""

"Are you ready... get set..."

"You're going down!"

"Yeah! Go go go!"

**"No!"**

_The shadows vanished revealing the shadows humanoid forms. Minako ran to Naoto's side, and Yu to Kanji's. The barrier dispersed._

"Good job guys! That was too close for comfort!" _Said Rise._

"That was awesome!" _Junpei yelled. _

"Get up sleepy!"

"Come on Kanji."

"Sister? Is it over?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Now both of you go and face yourselves."

_Without saying a word, Kanji and Naoto walked to their shadows._

"The fact that you exist pisses me off. I wanted to tell Naoto for the longest time, but I could never get the balls to do it."

"I accept the blame as well. Looking back on it, it was rather obvious." _Naoto chuckled slightly._

"I shoulda had more confidence."

"We both should have."

"I need ta be brave. My Senpai and the others had faith in me, no matter what. And I'll do the same."

"I need to stop being so oblivious to the things right in front of me, as they are the most important."

"You're me, and I'm you."

_The shadows nodded. Shadow Kanji became Nai-no-kami, who was a man with long black hair, had the build of an average man, wearing a pink robe and had a spear in his right hand. Shadow Naoto became Benzaiten, who was an elegant woman in a blue yukata, with blue hair. Kanji and Naoto both fell to their knees, tired._

"Naoto... I... don't want to ask you out yet. I sometimes can't even talk to you without stumbling over myself. Will you... wait until I'm more comfortable?"

_Naoto looked a little disappointed, but then smiled. _

"I shall. I don't wish to force you into this. I'll wait for you." _Naoto blushed. _

"So like, they're engaged?" _Chie asked._

"I... guess so?" _Yu responded._

"No point hangin' around here. We should go back."

_Everyone nodded at Junpei. Yu and Minako helped Kanji and Naoto, and everyone returned to the real world._

_September 6 Velvet Room, _

"Excellent work as usual." _Makoto stated._

"Thanks."

"No problem Ma-kun!"

"I have learned more of this spectacle you and Satonaka caused. You should be familiar with it. It's a type of fusion. When you form a genuine bond with someone, you can do a type of fusion like the one you saw. For the investigation team, you can only do this with those who have refaced themselves. Perhaps this is another affect of the world. You can also do this with Emerald, Labrys and Marie. You should be careful with this ability, as it takes a lot of power."

"Good to know."

"Wait, what are we talkin' bout?"

"Oh you were unconscious when we did that. Don't worry about it. So Makoto-san, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. "

"Shoot."

"You said we would have 13 persona users, but with Marie we have 14."

"...I'm sorry. Things haven't been going the way I thought they would. Something seems to be interfering."

"That's not good. So what do we do?"_ Asked Minako._

"I can't give you advice anymore... I don't want to accidentally get you in trouble."

"Well shit. I guess we're going in blind."

"We don't have any other choice."

"I'll still help you as much as I can, good luck. And take this card. With this, all of you will be able to attack shadows in that world without breaking. For example, you can hit a shadow weak to lymphia with bufu. But if it blocks lymphia, you'd still need to break. Good luck."

_At the dorms_

"Tonight is the night we face Yosuke and Teddie. Then we'll be ready for... Whatever this is. Are you guys alright?"

"Y-yeah. Fine."

"I'm fine Sensei."

"Same as yesterday, everyone take it easy. The shadows seem to be getting stronger. Stay on guard everyone."

_Everyone split up again. Junpei, Yosuke, Teddie, Labrys, and Yu formed one group, Naoto, Minako, Kanji, Yukiko, and Rise formed the second, and Marie, Emerald, Chie, and Ken formed the last._

_With da bros! And Labrys. At da mall_

"Um... We should get going."

"No."

"Let's begin the special operation!"

"You sound like a psycho."

"Ikuza!"

"What was that, English?"

"This is bearing. Let's have fun!"

"There's an arcade over there."

"Yay!" _Teddie ran to the arcade excited, with Yu and Labrys following._

"Are you not going Junpei-san?"

"Naw, I wanna talk to you."

"About what?"

"Are you scared?"

"...*sigh* yeah. I know whatever "I" say will be... horrible. "

"How bad could it be?"

"...You'll see..."

"Judging by how Teddie acted, I think he's scared too. Be glad you're getting this off your chest. Once this is over, I bet you'll feel a whole lot better."

"I'll take your word for it Junpei-san..."

"Just call me Junpei." _Junpei grinned and extended his hand. Yosuke smiled and returned the handshake._

"RRRRWWWWWAAAAARRRR!"

"Whoa! Holy crap Ted!"_ Said Labrys impressed._

_Teddie whacked the moles with agility and precision!_

"Haha, looks like Teddie's letting his frustration out." _Noted Junpei. _"Why don't we join them?"

"Sure, why not."

_With Minako and friends_

_Minako's POV_

"Sister! Please slow down!"

"You guys are too slow!"

"Why are we in such a rush anyway?!"_ Rise asked._

"We need to head to the takoyaki stand before there's a line!"

_Minako dashed ahead, only to see that a line had already formed._

"Aw come on!" _Minako huffed and walked into line._

Oh, I left everyone behind. Meh, they'll catch up.

_An odd looking boy with a yellow shirt bumped into Minako. _

"Hey watch where you're going!" _The yellow-shirted boy yelled._

"Huh? You bumped into me."

"No I didn't!"

"You walked... into my back."

What's with this guy?

"*groan* you girls are so full of shit."

Calm down Minako. Keep your cool.

"Just... stop please, I don't know you, and you don't know me."

"Why don't you stop?"

"Y'know what, screw it."

"Whatever. Fucking bitch."

"Ex-fucking-scuse me!?"

"What?"

"Did you just call me a bitch?!"

"Maybe I did? So what?"

"So what!? Damn do you even know how to talk to a girl, or to people for that matter? Do you even have friends!? Get the hell of your high horse!"

"I don't need friends. Quit acting like you're better than me bitch!"

"Where do you get off talking to me like you know me!?"

"...I can kill you. I've done it before."

"Big talk you psychopath. Maybe if you were nicer, you'd _have _friends!"

"I already said I don't need... friends"

"Do you want friends?"

"No...! All they do is... hurt. They made me... empty... I hate girls, I hate people, and I hate you!"

Even if he's a jerk, he reminds me of...me... Or at least, how I was before I met Ken-kun...

"*sigh* ...Listen. I'll be your friend. I'll show you not all girls, or people are bad."

"How many times do I have to say it!? I don't need friends!"

"...Look, I'm sorry for getting so defensive."

"...Why are you sorry? I started it."

_Minako smiled._

"Looks like you do have some kindness in you."

"...I'm sorry." _He seemed slightly annoyed to say._ "I guess I'll give it a shot."

"Then, call me Minako!"

"Okay. I'm Mi- um, I'm Kyon."

_Then, time stopped. Orpheus Telos appeared in front of Minako._

_**I am thou... and thou art I. Thou hast established a new bond. **_

_A magician tarot fell from the sky._

_**It strengthens thy world's aspiration**_

_Orpheus Telos reached out, and Minako gave the card to her. She became a catwoman looking creature._

_**Though shalt have our blessing when using Nekomata, of the magician arcana.**_

Huh. It's been a while since that's happened.

"Um, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Watch that mouth of yours."

_Kyon walked off._

...Everyone's staring at me...

"...Thanks for coming to our reenactment of... 'Persona: Genuine Bonds!' Hope you enjoyed!"

...Well that was embarrassing.

_With the other four._

_Chie POV_

"I told you you were gonna get fat." _Said Marie._

"HUH!?"

"You look kinda fat."

...I know she's blunt, but was that necessary?

_Emerald looked away smirking._

"You're very pretty Chie-san, don't worry."

"Ken-kun, you're my new favorite."

"I'm not saying you're ugly, I'm just saying your fat."

That doesn't make me feel better.

"Can we PLEASE stop talking about my weight?"

"But aren't you guys all, face yourself and stuff?"

"W-well that's... um..."

"Hey we're here!" _Said Ken trying to prevent a fight._

"We'll be right back Emerald-chan." _Said Chie._

_The three entered and returned a few minutes later. _

"Brought you some chocolate Emerald. You can eat it right?"

_Emerald nodded. Ken gave her the chocolate._

"So what do you guys do for fun?"

"Training!" _Chie punched the air dramatically. _

"Making the weather I guess."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that."

_Snow began to descend. Ken stared with a look of ah_

"IT'S SNOWING!"

"Um... you alright Ken-kun?"

"SNOW!"

_Ken is in a child like trance. The snow passed._

"*cough* Sorry about that." _Ken blushed._

"Aw you're so cute Ken-kun."

"...I wonder how long it'll take until-"

"CHRISTMAS IN SEPTEMBER!" _Screamed a random person in a track uniform._

"Ah, there it is."

"Crap." _Said Marie_

"Can you make it snow in winter Marie-san?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Um... I don't see snow often here so... yeah."

He's so precious!

"Sure. If I'm still here."

"Does someone have a sweet spot for Ken-kun?"

"No! Stupidfatgreenjumpingperson!"

_Everyone laughed at Marie's tsundereness._

"Marie-san, Chie-san, Emerald. I hope we can protect our city, from whatever's coming."

"Of course we can!" _yelled Chie._

"I want to protect you guys too." _Said Marie. _"I owe Yu and the rest of you guys my life."

_Ken smiled at his friends. _

"...I will protect them too. Can we really do this? Can we beat... him? I hope so. For their sake."

"Emerald? You okay?"

_Emerald nodded. _"I... can't let them die." _Emerald thought to herself. _

_With The girls_

_Kanji's POV_

"Takoyaki tastes better when you wait for it!"

"Wait!? You ran ahead!" _yelled Rise annoyed._

"And tripped Kanji-kun in the process!" _explained Naoto._

"My arm still hurts."

"Hey, you got to touch Kanji-kun's muscles. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

_Kanji and Naoto blushed. _

"That's not the point Sister!"

"Ooo was that the plan this whole time? Sneaky sneaky." _Rise said smirking. _

"Hey Senpai, you've been pretty quiet. And you haven't touched your takoyaki." _noted Kanji._

"I'm fine."

No you ain't.

"Worried about Yosuke-senpai and Teddie?"

"Yeah. They both looked so sad when we left. They must be so scared."

"Those two can take it."

"I know they can. It just hurts that I can't help them."

"You can. By supporting them and not judging them when the time comes."

"You can tell too, right?"

"That whatever they're hiding is something big?"

"Yes."

"Not like it matters, we'll kick ass like we always do."

"You're right, thank you Kanji-kun... Do you remember... why we stopped talking?"

That's right. We were friends when we were really small.

"I'm not sure. But no use cryin' 'bout it now."

"Did anyone else notice the snow?" _Minako asked._

_September 7th Moonlight bridge Late Night_

_Yu's POV_

"Teddie, Yosuke, you guys ready?"

"As usual partner!"

"Ready Sensei!"

"They seem so much more confident." _Yukiko thought to herself._

"We should probably start going in groups of four again. Junpei-san, Labrys, and Yukiko will come with me. Everyone else stay here, and Rise will get you when we reach the top. Yosuke, Teddie, it's time."

_Both nodded and entered.. Rise, Yukiko, Labrys, and Junpei entered with Yu._

**Floor 1**

_The walls were blue and empty. No shadows, no life._

"This is a little unsettling." _Said Yukiko._

"Or a lot." _said Junpei._

"Ain't this 'spose ta be what Teddie's suppressing?"

Is Teddie lonely?

_I'm sorry! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again!_

"!"

**Floor 2**

_Do you not trust me Yuki-chan? Do you want me to leave?_

Why would he think that?

"Yukiko-san, you think he's talkin' 'bout that one time? During the grand prix shenanigans?"

"Wait, what happened?" _asked Junpei_

"I got mad at Teddie and accused him of betraying us."

"Yeah I can see why that would upset someone." _Junpei joked._

"Why would you think that Yukiko?" _asked Yu._

"I'll tell you guys, and him, when we see him."

**Floor 3**

_Will I ever die? If I don't... Sensei and Yosuke and everyone will leave me behind again._

**Floor 4**

_I want to stay with them... forever_

**Floor 5**

_I'll be good! I'll do whatever it takes... just don't go..._

**Floor 6**

Another one of these white rooms...

**Floor 7**

"Holy shit!"

'Holy shit' is right.

_Yosuke's was like the opposite of Teddie's. It was bustling with shadows, the sky was dark, and the footing was red. Outside the footing was what seemed like magma._

"_This _is what Yosuke-kun's been repressing!?"

_My only friends in the world, and they're dicks to me. It's almost funny._

**Floor 8**

_I screw up sometimes, but do I deserve this?_

**Floor 9**

_It wouldn't hurt your conscious to fight me? Yeah, real funny. Glad to see how important I am._

**Floor 10**

Here we are.

"Rise, get everyone up here."

_Rise did as asked and everyone entered the door._

"Yosuke! Teddie!"

Shadow Teddie's nowhere near as freaky this time. He's just human Teddie with shadow features

**"Go away! I'm sick of your shit Teddie!"**

**"I'm sorry!"**

**"Leave! Don't come back!"**

**"..."**

_The shadows vanished and reappeared a few seconds later._

**"Teddie, what the hell!?"**

**"What?"**

**"How did you mess up my room so badly!?"**

**"I dunno."**

**"I let you live in my house, and this is how you thank me?! By being spoiled and unappreciative!?"**

_Again, the shadows disappeared and reappeared, now talking to the others._

**"One day, they'll all leave you. Whether it be by choice or not. You're a shadow; you can only live with humans so long. And you'll be back where you started. Empty."**

**"Is that all Teddie? Cause I've got a speech for all of you."**

_Yosuke balled his fists._

**"Yu. Yu. Yu. It's all about Yu! Yu is so perfect. He can get any girl with a snap of his fingers. He gets perfect scores. He can do anything."**

_He faced Chie._

**"I can't do shit without you kicking me, or insulting me, or anything. Sometimes I think you know you're wrong, you just don't wanna admit it 'cause your head's too far up your ass! But you know who can do whatever he wants? Yu Narukami."**

_He faced Teddie._

**"'Sensei, o sensei, can I suck your dick?' God I'm so sick of that shit. I took you in, but do I get respect? Fuck no. All you do is suck his dick and put moves on girls out of your league. You don't respect me at all. But you respect Yu Narukami."**

_He faced Rise._

**"Senpai~ Senpai~ shut up! All you used to do was obsess over him. Not me who came to your aid, not me who warned you about the kidnappings, but him. You give me shit, and treat Yu like a God. I wanted to meet you so bad; Yu didn't even know who you were! But who gets admiration. Yu fucking Narukami."**

"…"

_He faced Yukiko._

**"You used to love Yu so much. Sure, just forget that I was there too. Thanks. Yu wouldn't have gone back into the TV if it wasn't for me, but that doesn't matter. You can't have Yu, so you just took me as a second place trophy." **

_Yosuke's voice slowly got louder and angrier._

"**You don't like me at all. You just pretend I'm him, don't you! You truly love YU FUCKING NARUKAMI!"**

"That's not true!"

**"You all piss me off. What if I died? No one would care. Cause I'm not Yu Narukami. I'm the second banana. That's all I'll ever BE!"**

_A flash of light came from the shadows. They fell to their knees and clutched their heads in pain. Their owners did the same. The shadows screamed in agony, and were engulfed by darkness. Yosuke and Teddie fell unconscious. The result was a creature with giant claws, horns, sharp bloodied teeth, and gouged out eyes. It stood on six pitch black legs._

Let's do this guys!"

**"I am a shadow. I'll kill you all. One by one."**

"Senpai! Did you hear that! 'I am... A shadow... Where have I heard that before...?"

Could it be?

**"I am no more than Takehaya Susano-o's and Kamui-Moshiri's shadows."**

"?"

"S-senpai! His arcana! It's the hermit!"

"You. You're Shadow Mitsuo!"

**"...I think you know me better as... the malevolent entity."**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Plot twist! So let me explain something about Minako. Her "wild card" is different from Yu's. Basically, she gets a persona for each arcana. If she gives that persona card to Orpheus Telos, she transforms into it. Minako gonna have a sub-plot going on about her and her social links. So she like the third protagonist, behind Yu and Chie. And about the Malevolent Entity, before you say it's Nyarly, I haven't played Persona 2. So I don't know anything about him. See you next time!


End file.
